Silent Hope
by T'Mu-Yor
Summary: (Complete)Pan is a 19 year old Junior in College back home for summer break. Shes catching up with her friends. Things happen and Saiyan instinks get involved. TP main couple MR and BG side couples Enjoy Epilogue up!
1. Pan's POV

Chapter 1  
  
Pan's POV  
  
"Oh this is beautiful!" I watched the sun set on a beach. Glancing to my right I see  
  
my best friend and long time crush Trunks "Thank you this is the best birthday ever!" He  
  
smiles at me, the smile millions of girls would give everything to have just for them. "No  
  
problem pan-chan" Leaning over he kissed e, not just his usual chastate kiss but a real  
  
kiss!  
  
**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**  
  
"Damnit!" 'Oiy I'm always having dreams that will never come true... I haven't even seen  
  
Trunks in years. My birthday is today and I'm turning 19... freedom! It's been four years  
  
since my trip into outer space with my grandpa and Trunks. He came back and became  
  
engrossed in work. I on the other hand forced by my parents got caught up in school.  
  
After getting shoved into school work I caught up with a year of missed homework in a  
  
matter of months then started on regular work... Mom thought it best for me to be home  
  
school and I ended up skipping two grades making it so I could graduate at 16! I just  
  
finished my Junior year in college and I'm home for summer. Its June 29th My birthday.'  
  
"PAN HUNNY GET READY WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" 'I better get up'  
  
with that I got out of bed and went to my closet. I grabbed a pair of black cargo pants and  
  
a red sleeveless shirt with a black and white cartoon kitty that says 'kitty got claws' with  
  
three slash/claw marks across the top exposing my chest. "Pan hurry up and get your  
  
shower we're going to be late" my dad yelled 'late to were?' shrugging I hopped into the  
  
shower washing my hair, its black and reaches to mid back making it take a little longer  
  
then normal to wash. after about 30 minutes I get out and get dressed pulling my hair all  
  
but two strands in the front up into a tight ponytail. and putting on some light makeup.  
  
Then I made my way downstairs "well I'm ready!" I yell as I jump into the kitchen. Mom  
  
looks up from cooking a never ending breakfast for me and my dad. Dad looks up from  
  
behind his book "Morning sweetheart hope you slept well. Bulma is showing off a new  
  
advent ion today and invited the family" I groaned "but... but... Fine!" with a sigh i fell  
  
into my seat 'Have they forgotten about my birthday?' Mom broke my train of thought by  
  
placing a plate of food in front of me and me being a saiyan I lost all train of thought and  
  
dug in. 'at least I'll get to see Bra again... though Trunks will probably be at work'  
  
Finishing off breakfast mom took a huge platter of sandwiches out of the fridge and went  
  
to the car. Running upstairs I grab a swimsuit and training cloths. Vegeta and I get along  
  
rather well he calls me 'A True Saiyan Female' which is funny considering he doesn't  
  
conceder anyone else in my family 'a true saiyan'. He's almost like a second father to me  
  
at least he seems proud of me. He's always telling me that it would have been hard to find  
  
a stronger male mate in my class of saiyans if not the whole population of Saiyans if the  
  
planet Vegeta was still around. When dad heard him say that, if Bulma and Vegeta hadn't  
  
been so happy together he would have assumed that he liked me or something, but I know  
  
he was more implying his son trying to keep the saiyan bloodline strong. Trunks is 14  
  
years older then me and it's true throughout my childhood I liked him and yes I still  
  
somewhat do but my parents would freak even though saiyans age differently then  
  
Humans. Every girl looks for someone to protect her and being a saiyan and Hercules  
  
granddaughter it's almost impossible to find someone stronger than me who isn't related.'  
  
Snapping back to reality by the car horn I run downstairs where mom and dad were  
  
tossing my stuff into the car. I stopped "Can I fly their PLEASE! Being at school I can't  
  
fly around without people seeing me!" with a silent nod from dad I took off calling behind  
  
me that I would meet them there.  
  
It felt wonderful to have the wind in my face again. I was so distracted I didn't feel  
  
a familiar ki approaching me fast. Before I could react when I had noticed it I had been  
  
tackled to the ground. "Hey what the...!?" looking behind me I catch a glimpse of lavender  
  
hair "TRUNKS!" I yelp for joy as I turn around and Crush him in a saiyan style hug "Wow  
  
Pan Chill out" Slugging him in the shoulder I growl "Don't do that ever again!" He  
  
frowned "Awe little Panny did I scare you" 'Oiy I hate when he calls me that' "I'm not  
  
little any more Trunks! I'm 19 and well matured since we last really got to see each  
  
other!" He laughed "I can see that Pan... your all grown up and quite beautiful I bet all the  
  
guys are after you!" I shrug "Most won't come near me because I'm related to Hercule  
  
the rest are to weak for me to give my time of day." I smirk at him "You heading to work  
  
or home?" Trunks laughed "home. Mom has that big surprise... So lets go before everyone  
  
eats the food!" he took off to the sky "Race ya!" With the thought of a challenge I race off  
  
after him. I easily catch up to him and I slow down to be right next to him "Has the big  
  
bad Super Saiyan lost his oomph being locked in an office all day?" I say sarcastically  
  
trying to taunt him. He took the bait and shifted into Super Saiyan form and speed up...  
  
With a laugh I also transformed and that stopped him dead in his tracks "Pan-Chan when  
  
did you go Super Saiyan?" I laughed "Two years ago your dad was beating the crap out of  
  
me so I guess I just did it... Only you, him and I know so keep your trap shut Please" he  
  
nodded and with that I took off leaving him to eat my dust. Though he caught up with me  
  
easily having changed into his Super Saiyan Two form. "good job Pan-Chan your probably  
  
the strongest female Saiyan who ever lived" I nodded "your dad said the same thing." he  
  
gave me a curious look "My dad gave you a complement... granddaughter of Kakorott?  
  
I'm amazed" I just shrugged before shifting out of SSJ form and pointing at the ground  
  
"we're here..." Lowering myself to the ground I was stunned to not se anyone outside. I  
  
started walking to the house feeling odd because I only felt two PLS in the house Bulma's  
  
and Bra's Opening the door I never expected to find...  
  
****************************  
  
Alright Hope you guys like it... this is only my second Fan Fic on Fanfiction... And the last got a few complaints saying it wasn't the best... I'm sorry for the cliffy but I wrote it at school and the bell rang Hope you like Enjoy Waiting for reviews~! 


	2. Gifts and Questions

Chapter 2  
  
Gifts and Questions  
  
Pan opened the Brief's residence and was surprised when she was tackled by her  
  
uncle Goten "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAN-CHAN!" Groaning Pan sighed "Damn you Brat  
  
you ruined the surprise" came a unenthusiastic Vegeta from inside the door. Pushing her  
  
uncle off of her she looked around to see the house decorated nicely "Thanks guys" she  
  
mumbled before looking at Vegeta and smirking. He was leaning against the wall his arms  
  
crossed and his head bent "Why you drag me to these stupid parties woman I'll never  
  
figure out" but by the tone of his voice Bulma and Pan knew he was rather happy to be  
  
celebrating another year passing that the 'true saiyan female' had aged. Looking around  
  
she smiled seeing the gifts "Come on Pan open the gifts!" Yelled Goten who was still  
  
acting like a child of four "Can't I visit with the people I haven't seen in years first Uncle  
  
Goten?" she whined but her mother shook her head "No dear your Uncle is right Bulma  
  
has some things to do so opening the gifts now is for the best" Pan shrugged and walked  
  
over to the table that all the presents were sitting on there were 9 gifts sitting on the table  
  
she opened one by one. Yamcha had gotten her season passes to his games which was a  
  
nice thought 'yeah right' Bulma had gotten her a stack of books for her last year of  
  
college 'oh fun' Bra had gotten her a mall gift card and promised to take her shopping 'Oh  
  
the Joy!' Grandma ChiChi got her a blown up picture of Pan and Goku after Pan's first  
  
world tournament, Tien had just given her money, Master Roshie got her a skimpy bathing  
  
suit which only got him 5 lumps on the head and 5 furious women, Her parents got her a  
  
gift card as well to the mall, Her grandpa Hercule gave her a life time membership to his  
  
dojo 'even though I don't need it being his granddaughter', and Piccolo gave her some  
  
training gear that looked much like his and her fathers. She didn't see a gift from Vegeta  
  
or Trunks but figured Vegeta didn't want to get her anything and Trunks was probably to  
  
busy. After some cake and food Bulma headed off to work and all the guest went home.  
  
Bra begged for Pan to stay the night and she agreed. As the night progressed and Bra  
  
started to get distracted by magazines and boys Pan slipped away grabbing her training Gi  
  
and heading towards the gravity chamber. After changing she opened the door only to find  
  
Vegeta sitting in the middle of the room with the gravity turned off "Something wrong  
  
Vegeta did you break it again?" Vegeta just humped before pointing towards the corner of  
  
the room where a box was sitting. Curious to what it contained she walked towards it  
  
opening it. Inside was the most awesome outfit she had ever seen! Pulling it out she saw it  
  
was much like Vegeta's armor he head worn when he was attacking the planet. The black  
  
under spandex outfit was sleeveless and the pants were shorter like booty shorts. The  
  
white boots were tipped gold and on the front of the chest plate was the royal symbol  
  
"This is the best Vegeta" she put it back in the box before flying at him and hugging him  
  
"Thank you" Vegeta just sat there unmoving but for those who could really see through  
  
his mask of emotions a glint of happiness shown in his eyes glad she liked the gift. "It is  
  
the armor woman wore who battled and the royal symbol means your practically part of  
  
the family... You are to strong to be part of the Third class rank so I am promoting you to  
  
Elite." She beamed at Vegeta before nodding "Thanks again Vegeta now lets get to work"  
  
Vegeta didn't move "You broke it didn't you" He still didn't respond "Fine... see ya in the  
  
morning then Vegeta thanks again for the awesome armor!" with that she grabbed the box  
  
and walked out but to her dismay ran right into a wall... not just any wall but a warm  
  
somewhat soft wall "What the when did walls start moving and breathing and..." she  
  
looked up and laughed "hey Trunks thought you would be in bed" he shook his head "nah  
  
don't have work tomorrow so thought I would get some fresh air" she nods "Oiy your dad  
  
just gave me the most awesome gift!" she opened the box showing Trunks the armor but  
  
Trunks frowned "That's the crest of the princess Bra has one just like it save for a few  
  
different marks here and there" he pointed as he spoke she looked curious but shrugged  
  
"Well it's really awesome armor" Trunks sighed "I didn't get you any armor but I did get  
  
you this" he held up a small box and she opened it a really awesome necklace was in it on  
  
a chain was another Saiyan symbol and in the center was a sapphire and 2 diamonds She  
  
smiled "And what does this mean" he shrugged "its the closest symbol to friendship dad  
  
said there was in Saiyango." Pan looked it over curiously "So did he say what it exactly  
  
meant" Trunks shook his head "No but he said it was as close to friends as people got on  
  
Vegeta maybe if you ask him he will tell you" she nodded then hugged him "Thanks  
  
Trunks put it on me?" He nodded and she pulled her hair up and turned around so he  
  
could attach the necklace. She smiled turning around and giving him a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Thanks Trunks but I'm getting tired and your dad broke the damn GC" Trunks nodded  
  
glad that in the dark she would never be able to see his blush. *Why am I reacting this way  
  
to her* he thought as she walked into the house. Sighing he turned and started towards  
  
the GC knowing his dad was still in there "Hey dad" he muttered as he walked in sitting  
  
next to his dad. "What do you want Brat?" He turned towards Vegeta sighing "why is it  
  
you still call me 'brat' when you stopped calling Pan 'brat' 3 years ago?" Vegeta looked  
  
over towards his son and with a heavy sigh shrugged "Maybe because she figured out how  
  
a true Saiyan acts... and maybe because she doesn't run away from her fears" Trunks was  
  
curious to what his father meant exactly by this. After an hour of so just sitting with his  
  
father not saying anything Trunks got up "Are you ever going to bed?" Vegeta looked at  
  
his son "when ever everyone else is in bed I might..." Trunks rolled his eyes knowing what  
  
his father was implying... Yeah everyone knows their parents do that sort of thing but you  
  
never want to know when they do it... Shrugging he headed towards the house and up to  
  
bed for a good nights sleep.  
  
***************  
  
There no cliffy this time... Enjoy!!! Loved the Reviews thanks Laddybugg and Missa5 for reviewing. I'm going to try to write this story well but its going to be Simi long I'm guessing 15-30 chapters and it might take a while for them to get together but its going to have a few good twists here and there like all good TP fics do. 


	3. Plots and Plans

Chapter 3  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT or any of the chars :(**  
  
Plots and Plans  
  
*Pan POV* The sweet feel of the wind rocking me in a hammock. 'Wait that's not  
  
the wind' Opening my eyes I come face to face with the blue haired wonder "AHHHH!!!"  
  
I scooted away finally calming down from the initial shock. "What is it and do you have  
  
any idea what time it is?" Bra nodded "I'm waking you up and it's 9 am!" Bra replied  
  
chipperly. I jump strait out of bed from the shock running to the bathroom grabbing my  
  
training cloths along the way "SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ALARM! I was going  
  
to train this morning!" I screeched Bra just rolled her eyes as she sat on the bed I was  
  
using "Dad said you needed to rest and he 'turned off' your alarm when he went to bed  
  
last night" I poked my head out of the bathroom still only 1/2 dressed looking to where  
  
my alarm clock had been. It was now just a pile of burnt plastic "urg so that's what that  
  
noise was last night" With a sigh I finished getting ready "Alright Breakfast, 2 hours of  
  
training then we will go 'shopping' at 1 alright?" Bra grinned jumping up and down  
  
"Alright Pan-Chan!" With that bra bounded out of the room like a child on a candy high.  
  
Leaving the room I walked downstairs in my old training cloths and plopped down at the  
  
table. Vegeta was sitting across from me "Yah tanks for the extra sleep but I don't have  
  
anyone to train with now!" Pan pouted "Don't worry Panny I'll train with ya" Came a  
  
familiar voice from inside the fridge. Trunks popped his head out from inside the fridge  
  
taking a bite out of an apple "Fine but not till after breakfast" I look back at Vegeta who,  
  
by the look of satisfaction, I knew had plotted the whole thing. Oh just wait Vegeta I'll  
  
get you back" *End of POV*  
  
After a large breakfast made by Bulma and an army of robots Trunks and Pan  
  
made their way outside to the G.C. Once entering the G.C. Pan removed her boots then  
  
began to stretch. After stretching she began her warm up routine. Fuku Kata 1-3 from one  
  
side of the chamber to the other then her most basic and relaxing Kata Nahaci-Ichidan.  
  
Glancing at Trunks once she had finished he stood on the wall watching her. "Why aren't  
  
you warming up Trunks?" He shrugged "Well SOME of us are up in time to train before  
  
breakfast" Pan growled "Fine... where should we start?" Trunks got an evil smirk on his  
  
face "No energy attacks and no flying just a normal back and forth spar" Pan nodded  
  
before giving him a slight bow then getting into her fighting stance. Trunks returned the  
  
bow before telling the computer to increase gravity 200x. Pan threw a high punch at  
  
Trunks but he easily blocked it, responding with a side kick. Pan easily shifted her weight  
  
missing the kick. They went back and forth sparing for about an hour before the two were  
  
ready for a real fight. "Alright Trunks I promised your sister I would go to the mall in 2  
  
hours and I need to shower first... How bout we make a bet!" Trunks did not like the  
  
sound of this "If I win you join us at the mall... you can even drag uncle Goten with you"  
  
Trunks smirked that wasn't to bad "And if I win?" Pan laughed "You wont... but you can  
  
name any price" Trunks nodded "Alright But I'll have to think about it... Lets go"  
  
Because of the time limit the duo fully powered up to their max. Pan went SSJ1 and  
  
Trunks went SSJ2 and with a ki blast aimed at Trunk's head the battle began. Back and  
  
forth the spar raged on being almost an even draw even with Trunks in SSJ2 mode. "Hell  
  
Pan how are you so strong and only a Super Saiyan" Trunks panted after he was thrown  
  
against a wall. "It's because of my lack of Saiyan blood its harder for me to shift levels"  
  
Pan said cockily. But with her distracted Trunks found an opening and charged flipping  
  
Pan over and with a hit to her neck and grabbing her head in the right place he twisted her  
  
body so that her head was pinned against his abdomen with his hands placed so he could  
  
easily snap her neck. "Do you give?" Pan let out a squeak as her reply barely able to  
  
breath. Trunks released her and she dropped out of SSJ1 mode sitting on the floor "fine  
  
what do you want?" Trunks looked at Pan smirking "Don't know yet maybe Goten can  
  
help me decide" Pan gave Trunks a confused look "Bra was going to drag me along  
  
anyway so I already invited Goten to join us." Pan growled "Jerk!" Trunks laughed before  
  
offering his hand to help her up. Pulling a little to hard for the tired out Pan she was pulled  
  
up and landed right into Trunk's arms. "Oiy!" she yelped as she backed up "Sorry" Both  
  
said. Pan turned before Trunks could see her blush and walked towards the door of the  
  
G.C. putting her shoes back on, she walked out the door and towards the house trailed by  
  
Trunks. "Take the first shower I'm thirsty" Pan said over her shoulder as she entered and  
  
headed towards the kitchen. *Trunk's shower was currently out of commission thanks to  
  
his Saiyan strength and temper when the hot shower he had wanted to take was ice cold  
  
cuz of his sister*  
  
*Pan POV* I walked into the kitchen and saw Vegeta still sitting in the seat from  
  
this morning "Oiy Vegeta don't you do anything but eat and train?" all I got in responce  
  
was a grunt. Grabbing a glass of water and 2 very large apples I plop in the seat across  
  
from him. "Oh spill it... you didn't turn off my alarm just cuz it was my birthday" The  
  
devilish smirk I saw him give me told me I was correct "damn you Vegeta I've told you  
  
1000 times. On earth I can't marry a guy 14 years older then me for one thing it would  
  
ruin his image. Another reason is Trunks doesn't like me... a third reason is you don't like  
  
my family!" Sighing I finished my apples and water before heading upstairs knowing he  
  
wouldn't give me a response. I just hope Trunks is out of the shower!  
  
**************  
  
Alright Thanks for the responses! I try to post 2 chapters a Day but no promises... I work  
  
Tomorrow thru Sunday so prolly not going to put out to many chapters this weekend...  
  
I'm trying to keep the chars as much in Char as possible without ruining the story... But  
  
again no promises... I've forgotten the Disclaimer on the first 2 chapters but I won't forget  
  
again. 


	4. Memories

Disclaimer I do not own DBZ/GT and Really wish I did cuz then I wouldn't be working at Chuck E Cheese all weekend long!!!  
  
Ages: Pan: 19 Bra: 21 Marron: 23 Trunks: 33 Goten: 30 Radditz: Bio 66 Geneticly 36 Anyothers just ask!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Memories  
  
Pan made her way upstairs but still hearing the shower going she plopped down on Bra's bed... no clue as to where Bra was. Having some free time her mind began to wander.  
  
2 years ago  
  
Pan and Bra had noticed their moms were ageing much faster then their fathers.  
  
After some inquiring from Bra to her father they found out that Saiyan's life spans were  
  
twice if not three times as long as a humans. Both Pan and Bra were depressed "Pan-chan  
  
I don't want mom to only be around for a few more years!" whined Bra "Yeah I know but  
  
what are we supposed to do about it?" Bra got a devilish look "The Dragon Balls!" Bra  
  
chirped Pan shook her head "NO way! we are not going to use the DB for stupid things!  
  
Remember last time they were abused!" bra frowned "Its not abusing them... you know  
  
that! I don't want mom to die before I even get married!" Pan sighed and caved "Fine but  
  
we need to think the wish over carefully so that every generation won't have to wish for  
  
the same thing!" With a nod they both began to ponder. "I GOT IT!" Pan shrieked while  
  
jumping strait up "My dad got into the birds and the bees talk with me" she paused to  
  
shutter "But he told me that Saiyans were different than humans because Saiyans marked  
  
their mates... we could wish that all life mates of those with saiyan blood would have the  
  
same natural life span of their saiyan counterpart" Bra was lost "Why natural?" Pan sighed  
  
"Because we don't want the person to die if their husband or wife is killed in battle!" Bra  
  
nodded "your dad's genius is rubbing off on you!" Pan just smirked as they continued to  
  
plot. The next day they started on the dragon ball hunt, good thing it was summer  
  
vacation. It took the majority of their summer but neither cared they just used the excuse  
  
of training, which they did but the DB hunt was top priority. Finally they had gathered the  
  
DB and was about to make their wish "Pan we forgot 1 thing... their are 2 wishes... what's  
  
the second wish?" Pan looked at Bra then smirked "Grandpa has always wished to know  
  
his 'real' family" Bra shook her head "Now who is abusing the dragon balls?" Pan gave  
  
Bra the puppy dog eyes "PLEASE!" Bra couldn't resist "Alright!" Pan jumped for joy  
  
"YAY!!! and that also gives your family two more Saiyan subjects to boss around!" Bra  
  
frowned "Two... Pan.." Pan smiled "Just Great Grandpa Bardock and Radditz... Dad beat  
  
Radditz when he was a baby so he won't be a threat! I promise!" Bra just nodded "Lets  
  
get this over with!" With that they summoned the dragon and made the two wishes.  
  
Bardock and Radditz appeared in front of them standing in shock looking really confused  
  
at the two females in front of them . Before Pan or Bra could explained themselves they  
  
were attacked having both died in the middle of battle. Bra Eeped as she fought off  
  
Radditz the weaker of the two and Pan took on her g-grandfather. "Pan I told you  
  
bringing back your g-grandpa and great uncle wasn't a good idea!" The two Saiyans  
  
stopped their attacks "Girl what is the blue haired harpy screaming about!" Radditz yelled  
  
thinking Bra was Bulma. Pan sighed "I am Pan Son, daughter of Gohan son, which you  
  
points to Radditz uncle Radditz tried to kill! and granddaughter of Goku or Kakorott as  
  
Vegeta always calls him" Radditz gasped "A quarter breed what a disgrace!" "A quarter  
  
breed who could kick your ass 'uncle Radditz! and besides who is dad supposed to 'breed'  
  
with there are no other Saiyan females alive save Bra and me..." She laughed looking at  
  
the very puzzled Bardock who had never even set foot on the strange mud ball planet  
  
"Welcome to earth G-Grandpa where the last remaining Saiyans now live" She smiled at  
  
him "who is the Blue haired harpy I remember her from before my death!" growled  
  
Radditz "That is Bra, Bulma is the 'blue haired harpy from your death' this is her  
  
daughter" Bardock being the genius he is looked at Pan "Who is her father you said she  
  
was a Saiyan but not your sister" Pan smirked "Vegeta..." Bra replied casually "PRINCE  
  
VEGETA!" Both Radditz and Bardock replied before dropping to the ground saluting her  
  
"Get up please!" bra pleaded They got up "Were sorry princess for attacking you!" Pan  
  
gulped "Uh Bra... your dad and the rest of the Z gain are heading our way... AND FAST!  
  
I don't think they are happy about the 'visitors..." Bra growled "This was your IDEA!"  
  
Goku then appeared scaring the shit out of the four. He growled at Radditz and Bardock  
  
"How in hells name did you escape hell Radditz!" Pan Eeped grabbing her grandpa's arm  
  
"GRANDPA NO! Bra and I wished them back!" Goku looked at Pan dumb founded  
  
"Why?" Pan sighed "Because you always said you wished you knew your 'real' family and  
  
we had a spare wish" Goku growled "Pan you know what happens if we abuse the dragon  
  
balls!" Pan whimpered "But Bra and I didn't want our moms or grandma to die so soon so  
  
we just made a wish! and we had an extra!" Goku didn't know what to say just then the  
  
rest of the Z gain showed up ready for a fight. "how did Radditz get back Goku and  
  
Who's your twin with the scar?" asked Yamcha "Long story that can't be undone... this is  
  
my father Bardock... lets go its going to be a LONG day!" Vegeta huffed before turning  
  
to Bra "What ever gave you the inclination to bring back two third class weaklings?" Bra  
  
sighed "Dad it was just a spare wish! The good news is mom is going to live a VERY long  
  
time!" Vegeta nodded then took off leaving a stunned Bardock and Radditz "Come on  
  
Uncle Radditz, G-Grandpa Bardock this is going to be a LONG story!" End of  
  
memory  
  
The sound of the shower turning off brought Pan back to reality... Bra and her  
  
were grounded from each other for a few months which started the whole friends growing  
  
apart thing. Bardock and Radditz, after being threatened if they killed anyone would be  
  
sent back to hell, clamed down and after some culture lessons fit in just fine with the Z  
  
gang other then the fact it was like having 3 Vegetas at times. Trunks walked out of the  
  
bathroom "All yours Pan" Pan refused to look up as she went to the bathroom and jumped  
  
into the shower.  
  
Moments ago Trunk' POV  
  
I walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom in Bra's room. Turning on the  
  
shower and grabbing a towel I take off my torn and sweaty training Gi then slip under the  
  
hot relaxing shower. Sighing I let my mind wander after two training sessions I'm beat and  
  
still have to go to the mall End POV Flashback to this morning  
  
BAM! Trunk's head was throbbing as he looked at his father "What was that for?" Vegeta  
  
had just attacked him the moment he entered the G.C. Vegeta just growled 'Oh shit'  
  
Trunks thought before quickly getting out of the way of a ki blast aimed at his head "What  
  
the hell has gotten into you! I haven't done anything wrong!" Vegeta again charged  
  
Trunks in a barrage of punches and kicks "You are a fool Trunks that's why!" Grunted  
  
Vegeta at Trunks... the only time Trunks ever had a real conversation with his father was  
  
during a sparing session. "You lost me dad why am I a fool?" Vegeta hit Trunks  
  
particularly hard in the stomach "Because you are blind to the only living female Saiyan  
  
that isn't related to you!" Trunks was shocked to say the least and was hit by a blast  
  
sending him yet again flying into the chamber wall "Pan! What the fuck does Pan have to  
  
do with your damn attitude today?" Vegeta stepped back letting Trunks get up "Don't  
  
start acting like Kakorott... The girl just turned 19!" Trunks was about to come back  
  
when it clicked. Trunks remembered 2 years ago when his little sister turned 19 and  
  
Vegeta got violent towards any male around her When Bulma had confronted him about it  
  
Vegeta had told her that 19 was the age for female Saiyans to naturally start looking for a  
  
strong mate. The mate HAD to be stronger then herself so Vegeta wasn't to worried. But  
  
he was particularly cautious around any of the Single Z fighters and especially Uubu and  
  
Goten. "OH SHIT!" Vegeta saw his son finally get what he was saying. 'but why is my  
  
father defending Pan against him... for one thing Pan was way to young for him even  
  
though Saiyans aged differently and in the Saiyan culture Pan wasn't to young for him, but  
  
they were on earth not Planet Vegeta-sei and secondly it was Gohan's job not his fathers  
  
"And your point dad... little Pan can defend herself She's the strongest Female on this  
  
planet" 'Damn going to have to take drastic measures' Vegeta thought "Fine BRAT if  
  
your going to be a fool then you can train when Pan gets up..." and with that he left the  
  
G.C. end memory  
  
"SHIT!" Trunks cursed as he came back to reality finally seeing what his father  
  
had done. Quickly finishing his shower he left the bathroom a towel wrapped around his  
  
waist "All yours Pan" he said before going to his room and changing into a pair of baggy  
  
jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He stormed downstairs growling "Father I'm going to kill  
  
you!" Vegeta who had moved to the couch looked at Trunks "..." Trunks growled "I  
  
won... I beet Pan!" Vegeta looked unaffected but the mischievous look in his eyes gave  
  
him away "You knew I would be the first male to beet her... I really don't like you right  
  
now!" Vegeta shrugged "I gave you fair warning" Vegeta said rather proud of himself.  
  
Why shouldn't the future Prince of the Saiyan race have the strongest female Saiyan alive  
  
as his mate?' Vegeta told himself mentally. With a low growl Trunks made his way up to  
  
his room.  
  
POV  
  
'Shit what have I gotten into? it's nearly impossible for a male Saiyan to resist a female  
  
who is after him especially when the female is almost an even match for you.' Resting his  
  
head in his hands he flashed back to two years ago when his sister turned 19 memory  
  
It was Bra's birthday and she was in a odd mood. The usual prissy female saiyan  
  
was tugging on Goten's sleeve begging him to teach her how to fly and spar with her.  
  
After debating with her for an hour he finally caved. Goten was amazed at her natural  
  
talent and she confessed that Pan had taught her basics. After a spar Bra lost to Goten but  
  
was almost an even match with him if he didn't turn Super Saiyan. "you are really strong if  
  
you trained more you could go Super Saiyan quickly!" Bra beamed as he helped her up...  
  
The sweet moment was interrupted by Vegeta growling and dragging Bra back to the  
  
Party which he later explained to everyone BUT Bra what was going on and kept her  
  
away from him for at least a year hoping she would get over it. end flash back 'Great  
  
Goten hasn't been the same since... he is struggling to not claim Bra knowing my dad  
  
would kick his ass. I just hope I'm as strong willed as Goten it would be weird to fall for  
  
Pan I use to Babysat her. Though over the three years Pan has really turned into a  
  
beautiful young woman... Wait no can't think like that! end POV Trunks mentally  
  
screamed as he shook his head and went downstairs again to wait for Bra, Pan, Goten and  
  
as he found out this morning Marron and Radditz. How Radditz got dragged into the  
  
picture he hadn't a clue but had a feeling Pan and Bra had something to do with it. Marron  
  
was the strongest female human alive and unattached Pan would love to have Marron as  
  
truly part of the family!  
  
Alright don't kill me for bringing Radditz and Bardock back... LONG story but I like Radditz and Marron as a couple... Sorry they are my favorite odd couple! But I had to do it... I know some people think Trunks/Marron are a good match but I don't... and I don't like making her a whore or mean either... So I just brought Radditz into my story and yeah... There will be lots of couples in this story T/P are the main couple but G/B and M/R and even possibly U/Paris match might come about if I find a good twist here and their necessary! So enjoy K? and sorry I meant to post this last night but some people were asking for longer chapters so I re-wrote it so that it would be longer! enjoy! 


	5. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT but I do own the chars I make up! Please do not steal my chars or my ideas I appreciate it... I'm trying to make this story as original as possible while using the base Idea we all know and love. Pan and Trunks getting together even though they are 14 years apart in age! YAY well back to the story!  
  
Ages: Pan: 19 Bra: 21 Marron: 23 Trunks: 33 Goten: 30 Radditz: Bio 66 Genetically 36 Any others just ask!  
  
This story isn't just T/P I have other characters and I will be making chapters about them getting together as well so If you don't like it TOUGH! cuz I think a story with multiple get togethers are a hell of a lot more interesting! So Please get use to it and as for Lemons I'm 17 and not very experienced in the ways of 'love' so Lemons will be limited and most likely very bad shrugs but I guess its all a matter of opinion and NO there is not a lemon in this chapter but I want personal input on if you want one and between which of the 3 main couples B/G P/T R/M or all 3... so A lemon is up to you but I won't make any promises if it will be good or not! and if I do make a lemony chapter I will make a duplicate chapter w/ no lemon just fluff for all my Fans who don't want lemons! So Vote please Thanks for reading this little A/N cuz last time I tried to put an A/N in a story they erased it before I could get any good replies! pouts now back to the story we all know and love!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Beginnings  
  
Marron sat on the couch staring at the boring T.V. which had on a stupid talk  
  
show on. "I feel so bad for her" mumbled Bra "She's suffering the same thing as you and  
  
me. We're to strong for our own good!" Pan gave Bra a questioning look "Well it's her  
  
ex" Pan sighed she had missed so much at college "What about her ex?" Bra sighed and  
  
began telling a quick summery of Marron's last date.  
  
flashback/Story  
  
Marron and Xiavior sat in a fancy restaurant after a movie. "Marron we need to  
  
talk" Xiavior said in a low voice 'not again' Marron thought she had heard this line so  
  
many times "Alright" Xiavior looked out the window he was sitting by. He was a very  
  
hansom man well built and around 25. His short spiky brown hair was tipped blond and he  
  
had the darkest blue eyes. He was Hercules' prized student and very strong, for a normal  
  
human who didn't know how to control Ki. "I'm one of Hercules best students... and I've  
  
always love to protect my girlfriend... but I can't protect you Marron your strong!  
  
Freakishly strong! Its abnormal... I just can't see you and me together we are to different"  
  
Marron's eyebrow twitched "So just because I'm a strong woman who can protect herself  
  
your dumping me! You shallow egotistical PIG! You knew I was strong. I won the female  
  
division of the world Tournament that's how we met! Your the one who asked me out!"  
  
Marron raged "Yeah but I assumed I would be stronger than you!" Marron slammed her  
  
fists onto the table growling "Screw you ass whole!" it was strange to hear such violent  
  
words come from the petit blond she looked so delicate and sweet though she was a fiery  
  
woman who could destroy any human man on this planet well other then maybe Yamcha  
  
and she would never hurt her father! She was fuming as she grabbed her purse and  
  
stormed out of the restaurant. end of story/flashback  
  
"Jerk" Pan sighed "But I have a plan" Bra smirked evilly "Bra... Tell me!" Bra  
  
laughed good old Pan always up to helping out her friends "Well Marron needs a  
  
boyfriend who is stronger then her... and your uncle Radditz..." Pan shook her head  
  
interrupting Bra "No way... uncle Radditz isn't going to go for that! He's almost as bad as  
  
your dad when it comes to any kind of emotions! He's not a very nice guy I don't trust  
  
him with Marron especially after all she's been through! What if they even don't get  
  
along!" Bra smiled "That's why I invited him to join us... well more like bribed but he  
  
agreed to come and we can see if they click!" Pan sighed "What ever Bra..." after a few  
  
minutes Radditz arrived with his normal scowl. Then Trunks came downstairs and Goten  
  
was the last to arrive. "So how are we getting to the mall?" Marron asked "Well...  
  
Marron, Radditz and Goten can ride with me and Pan can ride with Trunks" Bra winked  
  
at Pan who blushed lightly "Or you three could..." But before Goten could finish Bra had  
  
elbowed him in the ribs hard "Ouch!" Goten said rubbing his side "Trunks has a two seater  
  
convertible... so its easier this way" Everyone nodded and went outside but Pan grabbed  
  
Bra's arm before she could leave "What are you doing?" Bra smiled "I know you like my  
  
brother Pan... so I thought I would do you a favor as well" Pan growled "I do not! He's  
  
like a big brother to me" Bra rolled her eyes "Fine then maybe you two can talk and catch  
  
up I don't care me you and Marron have all night to catch up but you and Trunks won't!"  
  
Pan sighed nodding her head in agreement before they both went out to the cars. Trunks  
  
held the door open for Pan "Your carriage awaits madam!" Pan chuckled and got in  
  
playing along "why thank you my prince" They both started laughing as trunks got it.  
  
Trunks sat in the drivers seat trying to act normal as they drove to the mall but he  
  
couldn't stop thinking about what his dad had done and Pan seemed to not be acting any  
  
diffrently then normal 'Why would my father do this to me? Yeah Pan is the strongest  
  
female saiyan ever born and she is full of spirit and can take anything, mentally or  
  
physically, you throw at her. She has really matured over the past 3 years and she's well  
  
built and has curves in all the right places' He mentally slapped himself 'I need to stop  
  
thinking like that about Pan. Pan is the little girl I use to babysat, my best friend Pan who I  
  
confided in about everything that went wrong, the girl who use to come over and watch  
  
movies with me, my sister and Goten until we all passed out, her usually curled up on the  
  
couch with me. I can't think of her as anything more than that... Do I?' Trunks thought.  
  
He glanced at Pan who was looking out the window. She looked beautiful. Her long black  
  
hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail with 2 antenna in the front framing her face. She  
  
wore a black tank top with a white dragon on the front. Old jeans that had many holes and  
  
appeared to have better days but fit nice on her curves, black flip flops. She wore a  
  
necklace that he had given her after they came back from the GT dragon ball hunt. it had  
  
various chains and strings to put the charm on but today she wore a black satin chocker  
  
string. The charm was that of a silver dragon that looked like shin-ron wrapped around a  
  
small golden gem that looked like a four star dragon ball he had specially made. She had  
  
on light make up making her features stand out. He returned his attention to the road as  
  
they arrived at the mall. After searching the parking lot for two spaces they two cars  
  
finally parked and everyone got out. Once inside the mall Bra looked around "Alright  
  
where to first?" Pan jumped up and down like a child "Music store!" "Clothing" Bra  
  
argued "How about we split up?" Trunks offered "Alright um... how about girls go  
  
together boys go together and we will meet up in a few hours." Pan eeped "NO way! I'll  
  
never get to go to my stores!... Uncle Goten, Uncle Radditz, Trunks someone save me!"  
  
She whimpered. Marron sighed "How about Trunks and Pan go together cuz they have  
  
similar tastes. Bra and Goten go together because the food court is across from the  
  
clothing stores and Me and Radditz will go together cuz well there is no one left"  
  
Everyone agreed "Alright" Pan grabbed Trunk's arm about to dash off when Bra stopped  
  
her "Pan you have to come to a store with me for a little while I got you the gift card for  
  
clothing stores so I want to help you pick out the outfits!" Pan sighed "Alright lets get this  
  
over with" Bra grabbed her and Goten dragging the three with her towards the clothing  
  
area remember Pan still has a hold of trunks  
  
Marron looked at Radditz "Sorry you were dragged here. I didn't want to come  
  
I'm not really in the mood to shop" Radditz nodded "Well thank you for saving me from  
  
the idiotic duo... Goten may be blood but he is truly an idiot" Marron smiled "Yeah they  
  
can be annoying... but they are always there for you when you need them." Radditz  
  
nodded as he began to walk "Where to?" Marron looked around "How about we go to the  
  
food court first... I haven't ate yet today and I bet your hungry" Radditz nodded giving  
  
what could be a smile "You know saiyans rather well" Marron laughed "My four best  
  
friends are Saiyan and Goku is my god father" She smiled the light hearted mood Radditz  
  
put her in was a welcome change from her depressed mood. After a few minutes and many  
  
very strange looks from people in the food court, Radditz got LOTS of food, they sat  
  
down at a table. It was quiet and Marron tried to make conversation "Radditz how do you  
  
like earth?" He stopped eating "It's not Vegeta-sei but it's better then being under  
  
Freeza's control and the people are very annoying but some are alright" Marron nodded  
  
"I'm glad your satisfied here" He nodded and went back to eating. Marron ignored the  
  
silence guessing he wasn't very talkative. After a while and Radditz mentally debating to  
  
ask her what was on his mind. "What is wrong? I can since your depression... did that  
  
weak human...'boyfriend' of yours do something?" Marron looked at him stunned did she  
  
detect a bit of worry in his voice... "We broke up... he wanted a weak helpless human to  
  
defend and I wanted someone who was stronger then me... neither of us had what we  
  
wanted..." Radditz nodded "he was a fool who would want a weak mate who couldn't  
  
defend herself of her off spring?" Marron laughed "You forget we aren't at war here"  
  
Radditz frowned "What about kidnapping and rape aren't those a factor here?" Marron  
  
paused "Yeah I guess your right... but guys aren't like saiyans they want a helpless woman  
  
they can feel like they are controlling" he shrugged "Their loss they are just making it  
  
harder on themselves" Marron laughed "I'm glad you came Radditz... I would have been  
  
sulking all day if it wasn't for your saiyan opinion" he nodded and finished eating. A few  
  
hours went by and the six meet up to go back to capsule corp. Once they had arrive  
  
Radditz flew off towards his home that Bulma had given him and the other 5 got ready for  
  
bed. Marron and Pan were staying with Bra tonight and Goten with Trunks.  
  
Alright sorry I'm not good at long chapters I'm trying but its hard for me... I am just a short chapter writer... lots of people try to put chapters together to make them longer but it just doesn't fit right that and I didn't feel like going into the sleep over JUST yet want to make ya hold on just a bit... next chapter is about the sleep over and 2 unexpected guests for Marron ohhh Yay till next time Enjoy! 


	6. Unexspected Guests MR

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT or any chars sorry!  
  
A/N If you don't want to read a chapter about M/R then skip chapter its mostly about them though it might have some fluffy cuteness of T/P and G/B but not to much bout them sorry!  
  
Ages: Pan: 19 Bra: 21 Marron: 23 Trunks: 33 Goten: 30 Radditz: Bio 66 Genetically 36 Any others just ask!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Unexpected Visitors  
  
It was 10PM and Bra, Goten, Trunks, Pan and Marron were all sitting around the  
  
living room. Bra and Goten sat on the Love seat. Pan, Trunks and Marron sat on the very  
  
large couch. As the night went on everyone but Marron fell asleep. Pan had curled up into  
  
a ball resting against Trunk's chest where he lay spread out 1/2 hanging on the couch. One  
  
foot hanging off. Bra slept against Goten's shoulder as he lay curled up with his head on  
  
the armrest. Marron got up and slipped outside looking at the sky like she did so many  
  
nights. All of her family and a good majority of her friends had been up in space for nearly  
  
a year. She felt so out of place with her friends. Yes she was abnormally strong for a  
  
human but her mother was a android and somehow her strength was transferred to  
  
Marron. Dr. Gero must have given her the strength genetically. She couldn't find any man  
  
on this planet who wasn't already attached or soon to be attached in Goten and Trunk's  
  
case even if they don't realize it... that was stronger then her. She sighed closing her eyes  
  
relaxing in the cool summer night air. All of a sudden someone tapped her on the shoulder  
  
"Marron..." She popped her eyes open glaring "What do you want?" Xiavior stood over  
  
her looking down "I called your house and you mom said you were here so I came over...  
  
I had to talk to you" Marron batted his hand away growling "Go away jerk... I don't want  
  
to talk to you again... you are a shallow egotistical bastered" Xiavior frowned "Marron  
  
just let me explain myself" She shook her head "What is their to explain? You don't like  
  
me because you want to be controlling but I'm to strong mentally, physically and  
  
spiritually to be controlled" Xiavior hissed as he reared back slapping her. She held her  
  
cheek "Don't you dare call me that shit! I may have put up with it in the restaurant but I  
  
won't put up with it when we are alone!" A low growl came out of no where "Who said  
  
you were alone human" Xiavior looked towards the voice but Marron didn't have to...  
  
what was he doing here didn't he gone home? Radditz stepped out of the shadows  
  
storming towards Xiavior "Who the hell are you and you don't need to be involved this is  
  
between me and my girlfriend" Marron was now very angry "Shut the fuck up Xiavior I'm  
  
not your girlfriend and I regret ever being your girlfriend... first you tell me we can't be  
  
together because I'm stronger then you then you come over to MY FRIENDS HOUSE  
  
and start bitching at me... then when I turn you down you hit me!" Xiavior didn't look at  
  
her "Keep out of this bitch" Radditz had enough before Xiavior could even blink he had  
  
fazed in front of him and sent his fist into Xiavior's stomach. He fell to the ground with 2  
  
broken ribs. "You should respect those who are stronger then you human. Just because  
  
you believe you are strong doesn't mean you are." he snorted before glancing over at  
  
Marron who was stunned that Radditz was standing up for her. Where had this come  
  
from? Xiavior coughed as he stood up "I will get you back for this... both of you" and  
  
with that Xiavior took his leave Radditz was about to go after him but Marron grabbed his  
  
arm "Thank you... but I'm curious why are you here?" he looked over at Marron "My  
  
home is close to here and I felt your PL go up with distress so I came to check it out"  
  
Marron smiled at him "It seems my friends didn't feel it they are still out cold in the  
  
house" he nodded about to leave. "Sit with me?" he looked over at the woman who's face  
  
was slightly starting to bruise where the human had hit her. "Why?" She sighed "Because I  
  
don't want to be alone especially with a rampaging Xiavior running about... I may be  
  
strong but I still worry" Radditz only nodded before sitting down. "What is it like in  
  
space" she said yet again looking up to the stars and now voicing her thoughts "Cold, dark  
  
you can never tell when its day or night and your trapped in a small area at all times... its  
  
not all what everyone makes it out to be" Marron looked over at him smiling "Thank  
  
you... everyone always tells me it's wonderful and beautiful... and it makes me jealous that  
  
they get to see such a pretty site when I'm stuck here on earth the weakest of the Z teens  
  
never fit for the journey" She then again returned her gaze to the stars and they sat in  
  
silence for a while "I was the weakest of the remaining Saiyans till we came here always  
  
ridiculed by Vegeta or Nappa... always sent on the stupid missions a saiyan child could  
  
easily won... To them I was just third class trash" Marron looked over at his solemn face  
  
"We seem to have a lot in common but your becoming stronger... I bet if Nappa was here  
  
now you could kick his ass. You've reached Super Saiyan quit quickly when someone was  
  
here to train you... Your doing a lot better then I am. I get stronger but everyone else gets  
  
twice as strong twice as quickly I'm left in their dust I may be the strongest Human but  
  
I'm never going to be good enough for them" Radditz looked over to the blond next to  
  
him having found someone who felt his pain and seemed to understand him more then  
  
even his own father or brother. It felt nice and that was a strange feeling to him. He was  
  
confused and lost. His brother had been nagging him to get out and meet people make  
  
some friends so on and so forth but he had refused. But here he had found this human who  
  
appeared to be weak and fragile but was the strongest person you could ever imagine.  
  
Was this why his prince had fallen for that weak harpy not because of her physical strength  
  
but because of her mental strength? Again everything was silent as Marron sighed and  
  
finally got up "It's getting really late and I can bet I'm going to be attacked in the morning  
  
by two bright eyed Bushytailed Saiyans who want to do anything. Thank you again  
  
Radditz for helping" She leaned over kissing his cheek before turning to walk towards the  
  
house. His tail twitched lightly as he watched her go intrigued by the female who in a days  
  
time seemed to have captured his heart.  
  
Was going to end here but its to short... not even my usual 3 pages on the computer  
  
so I'll go into next day thing and just make it an abnormally long chapter...  
  
The next morning Marron found out she was right she was pounced by two female  
  
Saiyans who appeared to be awake and around already "Wake up sleepy head!" Pan  
  
chirped "Sorry I didn't fall asleep in the middle of the movie like you two did now let me  
  
sleep" Bra shook her head "Nope! We have a surprise! were going swimming! and were  
  
dragging Goten, Trunks and Radditz... it was strange when Trunks called to invite him he  
  
didn't put up any fight like usual just said he would be over" Marron shot strait up in bed.  
  
"Alright Alright I'm up" Pan and Bra looked at each other smirking "So how did  
  
everything go yesterday?" Marron rubbed her face looking towards the girls about to  
  
speak when Bra screamed "MARRON WHAT HAPPENED?!" Marron remembered last  
  
night "Long story!" Pan sat down "And your going to tell us!" Both girls nearly pinned  
  
Marron down as she had tried to escape "Well after you four were asleep I went outside  
  
for some fresh air but was surprised by Xiavior... he had called my house to see where I  
  
was and stopped over... we got in an argument and he slapped me about that time Radditz  
  
showed up out of no where and chased him off... we talked for a little while before I came  
  
in for bed..." Pan and Bra sat wide eyed and mouth hanging open "HE WHAT!" Bra  
  
yelled "Uncle Radditz saved you? How strange..." she pondered "What are you thinking?"  
  
Bra inquired and Marron looked curiously at Pan "yeah?" Pan sighed "well according to  
  
what Vegeta has told me about saiyan customs a male will fight a female and if he defeats  
  
her she is his... but if another male wants the female then the two males will fight over the  
  
female..." Bra and Pan smirked looking at Marron "What are you two getting at that  
  
Radditz likes me? Right... and Pigs can fly!" Pan laughed "Oolong can!" Bra nearly passed  
  
out and Marron his Pan over the head "yeah right!" Bra smiled "Well I guess we will find  
  
out today? Let's see first he willingly comes over to swim when he is as anti social as my  
  
father after he saves you from a idiotic boyfriend... so that's two strikes towards him liking  
  
you!" Marron rolled her eyes "What ever lets just get ready!" The duo let Marron up so  
  
she could shower and get ready to swim and tan.  
  
Sorry short chapter but the next chapter I'll write at School tomorrow where they are swimming... Next Chapter will be all couples but still mainly M/R a little T/P and a whole lot of flirting between all of them. So enjoy!!! 


	7. Friendship? MR

Before I even start I really need to thank you all for the reviews! Tear It is really touching all the great complements I have gotten for this story! My last story I only got a few reviews and they were very simple none were as wonderful as this one! I really wish to thank Sun Moon Earth Sky for the review and Ladybugg for the multiple reviews. There are only 3 M/R stories on this site and I think its a great match considering they are both the outsiders of their group... Radditz was the only third class in the trio of Saiyans that came to earth and Marron is the only non saiyan in the Z teen team. So its a great match in my opinion. All the chars in DBz/gt are awesome and I try not to bash any of them overly. I would love to see more M/R stories but can't find any that's another reason I'm dedicating at least 2 chapters to M/R in hopes to inspire a few more Smiles anyways I'll get back to the story. Please don't stop reviewing the more reviews I get the more determined I am to post chapters like tonight this is my third chapter and I even went to Civil Air Patrol!!! Wow I'm on a role all thanks to my wonderful Fans Tears up I feel loved and wanted Son Smile Alright sorry for the delay Now BACK TO THE STORY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBz/gt chars never have hope maybe someday I might! Maybe even make my own real version of it and make some money but that's only a dream... just like wanting to be the first Woman President in the USA A real goal of mine But to many people are against woman being prez.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Friendships?  
  
Marron walked out of the bathroom wearing a light pink bikini that tied in the back  
  
and around her neck it had pink palm trees as well. The bottoms also tied at the sides.  
  
A/N My sis has one like it its awesome Meeting up with the other girls in the bedroom  
  
she wrapped a huge fluffy beach towel around her waist. Bra wore a red string bikini with  
  
no pattern design on it and Pan wore a black bikini with a red dragon on the front and ties  
  
on the sides of the bottom A/N Pan is somewhat fashioned after me in the style thing...  
  
black cloths and dragons are her/my fav thing... don't kill me The trio walked down the  
  
stairs passing Vegeta "Hey daddy" Bra said "Heya Sensei" Pan Said "Hey Vegeta"  
  
Marron said not knowing Veggie to the existent of the duo ahead of her. As they left the  
  
house on the back porch they made their way towards the pool that with Bra's constant  
  
begging had been put in two years ago near where Vegeta's GR was but far enough away  
  
that when ever he blew it up pieces didn't fall into the pool. Laying their beach towels on  
  
chairs the girls sat down waiting on the others. after waiting for 10 minutes they decided  
  
to relax and try to get some sun. Each put suntan lotion on then closed their eyes. out of  
  
no where Trunks and Goten ran and jumped splashing water over the girls "Trunks  
  
Vegeta Briefs I'm going to kick your ass!" Pan yelled as she stood up and charged the  
  
water pouncing on Trunks as he came up for air. "GOTEN!" Bra yipped scorning her with  
  
a mix of a Vegeta scowl and Bulma's infamous scornful look. "Sorry Bra" Goten  
  
whimpered. Marron just shook her head mumbling "Saiyans... can't live with them... can't  
  
live without them" she smirked watching Pan attack Trunks "Saiyans don't act so human"  
  
Came a voice from behind her nearly scaring the shit out of her "Radditz you seem to pop  
  
up without any notice... why am I having such trouble detecting you?" Radditz smirked as  
  
he took the seat next to Marron where Pan USE to be laying "Because I keep my ki low it  
  
helps when training" Marron rolled her eyes "Training that's all you Saiyans ever do, train  
  
and eat" Radditz shook his head "I'm doing something else... I'm here 'relaxing' as  
  
Trunks put it... but It doesn't seem all that relaxing here" Marron nodded "it won't be...  
  
Trunks and Pan will continue to play fight to see who can dunk who, Goten will pull a  
  
sneak attack on Bra and dump her in the water and me... well I'll sit here and laugh read a  
  
book or tan which ever seems to fit me for the day" she sighed leaning back on the chair.  
  
Radditz looked at her puzzled "You don't join them in their festivities?" Marron laughed  
  
"And get in the way of their flirting no way... that's dangerous humans are bad enough to  
  
be around when they have their eye on a guy... but female saiyans seem to be ten times  
  
worse... so I'll just keep my distance" Radditz started laughing. Marron looked at him  
  
"What?" Radditz shook his head "Like I said yesterday you seem to have Saiyans all  
  
figured out... you might as well be one" Marron sighed "Sometimes I wish I was... I  
  
always seem left out" His tail twitched as he got a evil look on his face "Radditz... what  
  
are you thinking?" Before she could blink Radditz had grabbed her by the waist and  
  
jumped into the pool with the others. She came up for air spitting water "Radditz... why  
  
you I'm going to kill you!" she dove on him trying to dunk him "you said you didn't want  
  
left out" he whined but had a smirk on his face. When she turned around everyone was  
  
staring at them "What?" Pan and Bra shared a glance before attacking Marron and Radditz  
  
the boys soon joined in on the fun. It turned into one big water fight. Marron made her  
  
way over to Radditz "Come on help me get them a team effort will work better" Radditz  
  
nodded before they both ganged up on the others splashing one till they called Uncle  
  
which in Pan's case was a mistake trying to yell at her Uncle Radditz. But in the end only  
  
the two were left. Everyone watched as they turned to attack the other. Marron was  
  
laughing so hard through it that she quickly lost by almost drowning in the giant splashes  
  
Radditz was creating. "I Give! Uncle!" she said between gulps of air she was trying to get.  
  
Radditz stopped and smirked. Sighing and feeling like a drown rat she climbed out of the  
  
water "man I have not had this much fun in years!" Marron said as she grabbed her towel  
  
Radditz only nodded in agreement as he joined the others out of the pool. But unknown to  
  
the duo the others had been plotting while they were fighting. Marron plopped down in  
  
the chair closing her eyes again still trying to catch her breath. But yet again she was  
  
grabbed by her ankles and wrist and tossed back into the water. Looking up she heard a  
  
slash as well and Radditz had been tackled back into the water as well by Trunks and  
  
Goten. "Arg! What is the point of this?" Radditz hollered but Marron laughed "Revenge"  
  
she sighed patting his shoulder "come on lets relax some" She looked at Bra "Still got all  
  
those float things?" Bra nodded pointing towards a small shed. Marron climbed out of the  
  
pool tossing 3 in. "Come on Bra, Pan... we will get some sun in the pool let the boys do  
  
what ever... I want to relax and it would be cooler in the water" The others nodded as  
  
they re-entered the pool. The three women floated around the water as the guys swam  
  
then started playing odd games. Trunks got an idea and swam over to Pan "Hey Pan lets  
  
play Chicken!" Pan cracked an eye open "um how about no..." Trunks pouted "Come on  
  
PLEASE!" Pan shook her head "I'm relaxing Trunks..." but before she could continue her  
  
protest Trunks had flipped the float over sending her into the cool water "TRUNKS!" he  
  
gave her a puppy dog face "Fine" she sighed looking at the others "you coming or am I  
  
stuck going against Radditz and Goten" Bra sighed "No way am I going against you Pan  
  
I'll be killed!" Pan looked at Marron "Please!" Sighing Marron sat up slowly so she didn't  
  
flip the float over "Only if Bra will" She smirked figuring Bra wouldn't join "Fine... But  
  
Goten's my partner!" she said bounding off the float towards Goten who had the normal  
  
innocent Son Smile plastered on his face. 'Shit' Marron thought as she got off the float "I  
  
swear this is a conspiracy..." then it clicked... Pan and Bra were doing this on purpose  
  
inviting Radditz over all the time when she was there... how could she be so dumb... yet  
  
again she might just thank them she finally found someone she could truly talk to and  
  
understood her problems. She swam over to Radditz who had a very clueless look on his  
  
face "What is Chicken?" Marron thought "Well um... I would sit on your shoulders and  
  
Bra would sit on Goten's and Pan on Trunks' and the three of us would try to knock each  
  
other off of the other's shoulder" He looked very lost "We will just watch them through  
  
round one" Bra and Pan were already ready "what's keeping you" Bra echoed "Radditz  
  
doesn't know what chicken is so we will sit this round out" the others nodded as they  
  
began to fight. Marron and Radditz sat on the other end of the pool on the steps "Are you  
  
having fun?" Radditz asked Marron smiled "Yeah It feels great to not be an outsider today  
  
actually getting to play chicken with them and almost winning a water fight was a blast"  
  
Radditz seemed satisfied with her answer "Are you?" She asked looking over at him  
  
"Yes" Marron smiled at him as Bra was pushed off of Goten's shoulders "Aww Pan you  
  
cheated!" Bra yelped "No I didn't I'm just stronger then you" Pan gave a V sign smiling  
  
"So you two going to join or what?" Bra yelled as she got back on Goten's shoulders.  
  
"Come on Radditz lets win this one!" she smiled as she got onto his shoulders. Making  
  
their way over to the others "Alright... ready GO!" Pan smirked as she and Trunks went  
  
after the others. But Trunks 'somehow' lost his balance sending him and Pan into the  
  
water "Trunks I'm going to kill you" Pan yelped as she came up from the water "You've  
  
been saying that all day but haven't followed through" he mocked and the chase began  
  
Trunks ran out of the water and took off around the yard Pan hot on his heals. While  
  
Marron and Bra began the struggle. Bra had the advantage over the two because of her  
  
saiyan strength that was until Radditz and Goten got into the fight as well trying to knock  
  
the other's legs out from under them. Throwing all four off balance. Marron managed to  
  
grab onto Bra's side and push her and Goten off balance sending them into the water first  
  
but before she could claim victory Radditz and Marron fell over as well. Marron and Bra  
  
came up laughing "I won" Marron Chimed "I actually won!" she hugged Radditz tight. He  
  
looked at her curiously but his tail unwound from his waist wrapping her in a Saiyan style  
  
hug where Bra and Goten couldn't see , since they were up to their chest in water. Marron  
  
jumped slightly not use to the tail but smiled releasing him. He didn't release her which  
  
puzzled her. Bra and Goten were distracted as they had both climbed out of the water to  
  
watch Pan beat the crap out of Trunks. "You can let go now" Marron said trying to hid a  
  
slight blush. "Who said I wanted to" he whispered to her. Now it was nearly impossible to  
  
hid her blush as she looked at him. She saw a slight spark in his She was very curious to  
  
what he was implying. "Why?" His grip on her tightened slightly "You know so much  
  
about Saiyans figure it out yourself" was his only reply before giving her a human style  
  
hug and letter her fully go. He got out of the pool grabbing his towel to dry off. His tail  
  
lashing behind him tossing water everywhere. Marron blankly stared at him before  
  
deciding that maybe Vegeta might just know what exactly he meant... yeah going to  
  
Vegeta was rather odd but who else could she ask and know wouldn't make a big deal out  
  
of it. Pan and Bra had something to do with this she just knew it! and Goten was to  
  
clueless Trunks well Trunks was Trunks and always so busy so he was the last resort on  
  
Saiyans... or maybe Bulma... Yeah she would try Bulma first then Vegeta Bulma may have  
  
a big mouth but not that big. Getting out of the pool she wrapped the towel around her  
  
and left her friends deciding they were occupying themselves quite well. She made her way  
  
into the house and towards Bulma's lab. Knocking she entered "Bulma... may I ask you  
  
something?" Bulma looked up smiling "Sure hun anything" Bulma was like a mother to all  
  
the Z Teens. Marron sat down next to Bulma "I uh... was wondering if you knew much  
  
about Saiyan tails" Bulma was now very curious "Somewhat Vegeta has said a few things  
  
why?" Marron blushed "Well I... today while Trunks, Pan, Bra, Goten, Radditz and I were  
  
playing chicken Radditz and I won Pan chased after Trunks and Bra and Goten were  
  
watching them. Radditz wrapped his tail around my waist when I was hugging him then  
  
when I told him he could let go he said he didn't want to... You know more about Saiyans  
  
then I do..." Bulma had a dreamy look in her eyes "Uh... Bulma... did you hear a word I  
  
just said? Or are you already thinking of the Grandkids your going to have when Trunks,  
  
Pan/ Bra Goten get together" Bulma laughed lightly "And the grandkids your parents will  
  
have" Marron's jaw hit the ground "What are you implying Bulma?" Bulma smiled "I'm  
  
not implying anything..." Marron sighed "Thanks I think I'll just ask Vegeta at least he  
  
makes sense" Bulma stopped her "Wait come back... Fine I'll stop talking riddles" Marron  
  
sighed and sat back down "It's a sign of possession that he likes you hun a saiyan tail  
  
doesn't just give them extra strength its also like another arm like a guy wrapping his arm  
  
around your waist or something like that... but it means more because their tail is so  
  
sensitive it makes him slightly more vulnerable because if you pull to hard it will hurt  
  
them" Marron was shocked "So he likes me?" Bulma nodded as Marron fell over Anime  
  
style "Saiyans like Radditz and Vegeta don't say to many things aloud they just imply or  
  
do things when other's backs are turned... but be careful we still don't know all that much  
  
about Radditz ever since he came back to life he's kept mainly to himself" Marron nodded  
  
"yeah... Thank you Bulma" She kissed Bulma's cheek as she ran up the stairs and to Bra's  
  
room taking a shower. When she had finished and came back down stairs she saw Trunks  
  
sitting on the couch with a big bump on his head. Pan leaning against him yawning and  
  
Bra and Goten sitting on the couch "Hey we were all about to watch another movie. We  
  
all got a little to sunburned to stay out there any longer come join us!" Pan Chirped "Uh...  
  
Not right now I need to go do something I'll see you later! Give me a call Pan before you  
  
head back to college!" Marron hollered as she dashed out of the house and towards where  
  
she knew Radditz' house was.  
  
Was going to be mean and stop here for another chapter but I said only 2 chapters so here goes  
  
Marron kept her ki as low as she could not wanting anyone to follow her she had  
  
to figure this out and from what Bulma said Saiyans were very private people. Knocking  
  
on the door she waited. Radditz opened the door seeing Marron he quirked a brow  
  
looking around behind her "The others didn't send you here to fetch me for another one of  
  
there shopping trips did they?" Marron laughed shaking her head "No... Uh" She didn't  
  
know what she was going to say. Radditz opened the door wider "come in" She obliged  
  
entering "Bulma gave you a nice capsule house very big" Radditz nodded but Marron  
  
didn't get much more of a reply then that... what was up with him... one minute he is being  
  
'possessive' as Bulma had put it and the next he wasn't saying more then a few words to  
  
her. As she turned around to talk to him she jumped slightly at how close he was. her nose  
  
was nearly touching his shoulder "Sorry" she mumbled as she tried to take a step back but  
  
quickly found the tail holding her in place. She looked up at Radditz puzzled "I uh..." He  
  
cut her off with a kiss. It was soft and unsure. Marron froze for a moment before giving  
  
in. 'what is it about him that makes me feel so safe' Marron questioned herself. His arms  
  
wrapped around her then slightly rubbed her back. After a few minutes they broke the  
  
kiss. "Aiy" She said as she exhaled after a deep breath Radditz looked at her expecting her  
  
to yell at him. He knew in his culture by coming over after his 'display of affection' mean  
  
she returned the feelings but this culture was still new to him. Marron saw the worried  
  
look on his face and it made him look so cute. She smiled at him leaning into his embrace.  
  
He looked down at her sighing slightly. "Urg I'm tired I'm not use to this much fun"  
  
Marron joked "We'll I found out what I wanted to.. I need to go home soon... Mom and  
  
Dad are expecting me home" Radditz frowned "Leaving already?" Marron looked at him  
  
smiling "I'll come back tomorrow and we can relax together away from the others house  
  
that sound?" Radditz nodded softly kissing her again. Then reluctantly releasing her...  
  
'Stupid humans and their customs... she would have been mated years ago if she was  
  
Saiyan' Radditz seethed 'but I didn't know her years ago...' was his last thought before  
  
Marron closed the door behind her and made her way back home.  
  
Alright there is M/R get together... cute ne? Well I think so! yawns Alright its like 11PM right now and I just spent 1 1/2 hrs on this thing... so hope you like it send reviews!!! please and thank you!!! And its a long chapter YAY!!! well the next chapters I'll get back to a P/T romance and maybe bits and pieces of the Bra/ Goten thing... but no promise on when the b/g will really get under way. Love ya all!  
  
RyuJouyou 


	8. Realizations

A/N Thank you all who review and those who can not because your not a member. Spirit Demon thank you for the review I feel very loved that so many people like my story though I am sad to inform you that the story isn't going to be all that much longer. A few chapters maybe 5-6 most likely unless I can dream up some major twist but from where this is leading it would be pointless to drag this on to much longer. But anyways don't want to delay the story to much. I appreciate all those who read this story and for those who can't reply through FF and wish to reply e-mail me at ShadowSheWolf123aol.com because I still would love your input! Writing has always been a passion for me but not many people seem to like my works because they are to much to the point... even my last 22 chapter story I got a few reviews saying I got to the point to quickly in the chapters but I personally hate relationships where people beat around the bush to much. Anyways back to the story thank you Ladybugg for the replies, Spirit Demon and Sun Moon Earth Sky. I really enjoy writing when I know I have dedicated fans who are really looking forward to my stories. Back to T/P again YAY!!! some fluffiness of G/B but not to much.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT nor any of the characters.  
  
Ages: Pan: 19 Bra: 21 Marron: 23 Trunks: 33 Goten: 30 Radditz: Bio 66 Genetically 36 Any others just ask!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Realizations  
  
After nearly an hour of chasing Trunks around the yard, and finally catching him  
  
then beating the crap out of him, jokingly of course. Everyone got dressed and gathered in  
  
the living room. "where are Marron and Radditz?" Pan looked slightly worried "Search for  
  
their Kis... Radditz went home and Marron is upstairs" Pan sighed "Thanks trunks I don't  
  
use ki sensing that much at college no one is there really worth searching for." Trunks  
  
smiled "So what now I'm burnt and I'm not going outside" Bra whined "Well its Sunday  
  
lets just find a movie and chill for a while." Everyone agreed and Trunks started flipping  
  
through the various channels. Marron came downstairs heading towards the door. "Hey  
  
we were all about to watch another movie. We all got a little to sunburned to stay out  
  
there any longer come join us!" Pan Chirped "Uh... Not right now I need to go do  
  
something I'll see you later! Give me a call Pan before you head back to college!" Marron  
  
hollered as she dashed out of the house. "Man I didn't think she had anything to do  
  
today... oh well" Bra said. Pan glanced at Bra "you thinking what I'm thinking?" Pan said  
  
with an evil smirk. Trunks and Goten glanced at each other frowning "Pan you really  
  
shouldn't meddle in Uncle Radditz' life" Goten Scorned pan "But they have so much in  
  
common and you saw how much they got along today! All we did was give them a few  
  
situations to get to know each other" Bra said with a sweet innocent smile. Trunks sighed  
  
shaking his head "One of these times your match making is going to come back and bite  
  
you in the butt." Pan rolled her eyes as she stretched out putting her legs on Trunks' lap  
  
"I'll deal with that when it comes" Trunks pushed her legs off of him. Bra smiled already  
  
plotting the next operation match maker.  
  
About twenty minutes later everyone was situated. Goten was wolfing down his  
  
and Bra's bowel of popcorn when Bra elbowed him "Hey!" He yelped "Shhh" She pointed  
  
over to Trunks and Pan. Pan had fallen asleep curled up with her head on Trunks'  
  
shoulder/chest and Trunks was awake watching the movie idly petting Pan's hair. Goten  
  
was about to growl protective of his niece when Bra leaned over whispering "They are so  
  
cute!" Her voice was soft so that even a certain saiyan who was a few feet away on  
  
another couch couldn't hear her. Goten looked at Bra questionably "Oh come on admit  
  
it... they are so cute together" Goten frowned "That's my niece and friend... he's to old  
  
for her!" Bra sighed "So you know how Saiyans age differently then humans... they are  
  
perfect for each other. Trunks is the only one of us who can beat Pan in a spar" Goten  
  
"Yeah but why not a human her own age?" Bra rolled her eyes "Because we're saiyan  
  
females..." Goten had a blank look on his face "It's in our nature to find a stronger male.  
  
No human stands a chance against Pan" Goten sighed "But..." Bra interrupted him  
  
"Goten..." Goten' couldn't resist Bra "Fine..." Bra smiled hugging him tightly "Thanks  
  
now that I have your help this will be easy!" Goten frowned "I never said I would help.  
  
Gohan would kill me!" Bra whimpered "Please" She put on her sad puppy face "Oiy fine  
  
but if Gohan comes after me You'll be my saiyan shield" Bra laughed lightly kissing his  
  
cheek and snuggling up to him. Goten turned bright red glancing over at Trunks hoping he  
  
didn't see that. Trunks oddly enough was still watching the TV seemingly not having  
  
heard or seen anything. Goten looked at Bra with a slight smile as he nuzzled into her soft  
  
blue hair. 'Soon I'll be able to take on Vegeta without being killed then I can tell you how  
  
much I care'  
  
Trunks sat watching TV Pan snuggling up against him like always. He was always  
  
relaxed when she was around. Her slow steady breathing was the signal she was asleep.  
  
He could hear his sister and friend talking but it was at first to quiet to hear, but thanks to  
  
his sister's big mouth he soon could hear bits and pieces of their conversation. First he  
  
thought they were talking about Marron and Radditz but when he felt Goten's death glare  
  
he knew it was about him and Pan. Glancing at the sweet face next to him many thoughts  
  
ran through his head. 'She seems so relaxed.' 'I've never felt her ki so at ease.' 'Why is it  
  
everyone in my family seems to think that Pan and I are perfect for each other'. He stops  
  
as he remembers the first year she was away to college.  
  
Memory  
  
It had been three weeks since Pan had left for college. Trunks lay on his bed  
  
hidden tears clouding his eyes. He had just found his six month long girlfriend with  
  
another man. She had been using him for his money and name as Pan had predicted.  
  
Getting up he flew out his window the breeze always helped him think. When he finally  
  
snapped out of his thoughts and looked around he was at Pan's house. She had always  
  
been there for him but now she was gone. He glanced into her dark room before floating  
  
up to the roof and sitting down. Twenty minutes later he was still in deep thought as a  
  
hand settled on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin being to engrossed in his  
  
own thoughts to feel the ki. "Trunk's what's wrong?" He looked over at the familiar face  
  
"Pan what are you doing here?" She smiled at him "I was doing my normal nightly checks  
  
on all my friends and when I came to your ki I could tell you were distressed. I figured  
  
you would call or something so I kept a watch on it... when I felt it here I figured you  
  
needed to talk to I came here" She sat down next to him "You flew all the way from  
  
Tokyo University just so I could talk? What about school?" She smiled "What are friends  
  
for... I'll always be here for you Trunks" He sighed leaning against her as he told her what  
  
was going on. Pan sighed wrapping her arms around the now crying saiyan "I'm sorry  
  
Trunks..." She nuzzled into his lavender hair "Human are succumb... and yeah I know we  
  
are part human but at least we don't play games it would be against our honor." she  
  
smiled at him "Don't worry I know you will find someone someday Trunks... your to nice  
  
and loving to be alone forever" He looked at her "But how will I know they aren't just  
  
using me for my money you seemed to know" Pan smiled "Woman's intuition" She  
  
giggled lightly "No... I'm not sure you will ever be positive but if you truly love her you  
  
will just know..." Trunks smiled "Thanks Pan you always know just what to say" Pan  
  
nodded as she yawned the sun was coming up "Oiy Trunks Vegeta Briefs I know I said I  
  
would always be here for you but I have a big test. If you need anything you know where  
  
to find me K?" She smiled as she got up stretching "See you soon Trunks Don't be a  
  
stranger!" and with that she took off. It was the last time he would see her for 3 years.  
  
Trunks had engrossed himself into work trying to avoid the money hungry females and  
  
Pan got loaded with school work.  
  
End Memory  
  
'She's the only person I have ever been able to cry in front of. She has always been  
  
here for me. I would die if anything were to happen to her.' Trunks mind went blank as a  
  
realization hit him. What would happen if she found someone she loved at college. He  
  
would lose her for good. Her husband would not want her flying off in the middle of the  
  
night because of him. Someday he would lose her to someone else. Trunks looked at the  
  
sleeping saiyan feeling his heart break. When he looked over towards his sister and Goten  
  
they were asleep also. The movie had ended and it was getting late. Yawning he shifted  
  
so that he could get up. Pan's relaxed aura faded when she lost her Saiyan pillow. Trunks  
  
walked over nudging Goten "Come on bro bed time. Lets take the girls upstairs" Goten  
  
sleepily nodded before getting up and picking Bra up. Not waiting on Trunks he made his  
  
way upstairs. Trunks looked at Pan for a moment before slowly picking her up. She  
  
nuzzled into his embrace and yet again her aura seemed to relax. Trunks sighed, how he  
  
would miss this, the four of them watching movies all night. HE would miss Their talks,  
  
her sweet smile, her understanding eyes. Making his way upstairs he put her into the guest  
  
bed she always used when she was over at their house and covered her up. "Good night  
  
Pan" he whispered. She rolled over towards his voice. Something hit him as he stood their  
  
watching her. "I can't lose you Pan your the best thing that's ever happened to me. Your  
  
the only person who can understand me..." He leaned over kissing her cheek then made his  
  
way out of the room he stopped at the door turning around. He had finally realized what  
  
his family was getting at all this time. He loved her.  
  
Please don't kill me!!! I know its short but I had to end this chapter there... I wrote Chapter 9 already but it doesn't fit with the slight changes I made in this from the original copy I wrote at school... that and the new Idea I have will make me have to put another chapter or 2 in later so I'll try to get it up later but no promises!!! Enjoy THANKS! 


	9. Without You

Alright everyone I worked my butt off but I got it out tonight! its like 1030pm and I have school plus I have a cold Icky! I work tomorrow I'm the Rat at Chuck E Cheese so I probably will only get one chapter out tomorrow if that! Well enjoy the story thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Without You  
  
Pan sat strait up in bed panting. "shit" she glanced at the clock it was only 3 am.  
  
"why do I always have that dream" she murmured. "What dream?" Pan jumped as she  
  
looked towards the door "Dad you scared me" (Thought it was trunks eh?) Gohan walked  
  
over sitting on the end of her bed. "The dream about grandpa, Trunks and me when we  
  
were in space and attacked. Trunks was turned into metal... You know the story well in  
  
the dream it isn't a fake Trunks its really him" Gohan embraced his daughter trying to  
  
calm her down. "Pan..." She looked up at him "I don't want to lose him Daddy... he's my  
  
best friend" Gohan rubbed her back "But one day you will... one day he will find someone  
  
to love him and he will love and they will get married. Do you really think that his wife  
  
will let you call him at all hours of the night if you have a problem" Pan sighed looking up.  
  
She sighed "I know... and I dread it... I guess that's why I am having the dream... I fear I  
  
will lose my best friend" Gohan sighed "You need to move on he is fourteen years older  
  
then you" Pan got up "good night father" Gohan looked at his daughter before leaving.  
  
Pan sighed 'what if I don't want to forget him' She walked over to the window opening it  
  
and going up to the roof. Tucking her knees up to her chest she rested her forehead on her  
  
knees. After a few minutes she looked up searching for a shooting star. One went by and  
  
she made her wish "What are you wishing for?" Pan jumped being so caught up in her  
  
thoughts she hadn't noticed Trunks approach "I can't tell you then it wouldn't come true"  
  
Trunks sat down next to her "I see..." Pan leaned against him in their normal routine  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't you have work in the morning?" Trunks put his chin on  
  
her head wrapping his arms around her. "Yeah but I felt your ki skyrocket and I was  
  
worried" Pan glanced up at him "Weren't you asleep? How could you feel my ki if you  
  
were asleep?" Trunks smirked "I couldn't sleep" She sighed "SO what were you thinking  
  
about Pan that made you come up here you seem depressed" She looked away "Its  
  
nothing" Trunks shook his head messing up her hair "Its not nothing I'm your best friend  
  
please tell me" Pan sighed "I... Had a bad dream that you died and never came back... dad  
  
came in and when I told him he said that my mind is just preparing me for when you find a  
  
mate/wife and leave me for good" She frowned "And I guess he is right... when you do  
  
she won't want you waking up at all hours if I have a nightmare" Trunks sighed "She  
  
won't mind I'm sure of it" Pan looked up at him "How can you say that? your not even  
  
sure whom your mate will be" Trunks looked at Pan not wanting to tell her right there  
  
how he felt Gohan was to close... "Come on Pan lets be like old times and go to our  
  
spot... we can talk more there" Pan looked at him puzzled "Alright" They both got up and  
  
took off towards a clearing that was near her grandpa Goku's house. A small lake sat in  
  
the center and the sound of the water always calmed Pan down. Settling down Pan  
  
stretched out putting her hands behind her head. Trunks sat next to her one leg drawn up  
  
to his chest the other stretched out. "You never answered my question Trunks... how are  
  
you so sure? She would most likely think your cheating on her" Trunks took a deep breath  
  
looking over at Pan "Because the woman I want for a mate is very understanding, she's  
  
loving and cares a lot about me and my friends." Pan's face went pale had she missed so  
  
much in the three years that he had found a prospective mate and not told her. She put on  
  
a fake smile "I'm glad your happy Trunks I'm curious as to why you didn't tell me earlier"  
  
She sat up trying to hide her tears as she started to get up "Where are you going Pan?"  
  
She didn't look behind her as she started walking out of the clearing "I'm really getting  
  
tired and I'm sure you have work in the morning... Sorry" Trunks could hear the pain in  
  
her voice and flew over to her grabbing her around the waist turning her around. A few  
  
stray tears had fallen down her face "Pan" She closed her eyes turning her head away from  
  
him. "What's wrong?" Pan shook her head "nothing... I'm very happy for you I'm just  
  
tired and guess worried" Trunks embraced Pan nuzzling into her neck "why are you  
  
worried... I will always be here for you Pan nothing could keep us apart" Pan squeaked  
  
lightly as she tried to speak but couldn't find the words. but finally she managed "No... I...  
  
Would... Just get in the way of you and your mate" She blubbered as the tears feel more  
  
often now. Trunk lifted her chin rubbing the tears away with his thumb "Pan how can you  
  
say that... There is no way you can get in the way of you and me" There he said it... Pan  
  
was confused "you lost me..." she sniffled. Trunks looked nervous "Yes Pan I have found  
  
someone... She's strong, beautiful, smart, has a great spirit, and is the best friend I have  
  
ever had. I can cry on her shoulder and she comes when ever I am in trouble. She once  
  
told me that I would know just know when I was in love and two weeks ago it just clicked  
  
that I was in love with her... with you Pan" he continued to brush away the tears that fell  
  
down her face. She was speechless all her life she had loved Trunks but never thought he  
  
would return the feelings. "Trunks... I" Trunks sighed "I'm sorry Pan... I got carried  
  
away..." he was crushed was she going to reject him. Had he read her wrong? "Don't be  
  
sorry" She said the tears still streaming down her face "Why should you be sorry for  
  
loving me?" Trunks frowned "Because I shouldn't have said that" Pan frowned "Why  
  
because your 14 years older them me?" Trunk looked at her now the confused one "I  
  
don't care that your 14 years older then me Trunks... I love you too" Trunks beamed as he  
  
wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead and cheek. Pan leaned up capturing his  
  
lips with her own. For years she had dreamed of this and she feared this was just another  
  
dream. Trunks ran his tongue over Pan's lips requesting access. Pan granted him access to  
  
her mouth as their tongues began to battle. After a few moments they broke apart both  
  
gasping for breath. "Am I dreaming?" She murmured as she rested her head against his  
  
chest. "I hope not... and if it is I do not want to wake up" Pan laughed slightly as she  
  
curled up in his arms. Trunks sat back down pulling Pan into his lap. She curled up on his  
  
lap resting her head against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair slowly as he  
  
watched the water on the lake. "Pan" she glanced up "Hum?" he looked at her "I want  
  
you to be my mate... of course I still need to ask your father first and mine as well but I  
  
want to ask you first" She looked at him as more tears welled up in her eyes "I... OF  
  
COURSE!" She nuzzled him. Trunks smiled as he held her tight. Hours passed as the sky  
  
darkened. Pan had fallen asleep but Trunks did not want to let her go just yet. "Pan" he  
  
whispered into her ear. She stirred "What time is it?" Trunks nodded towards the sky  
  
"Almost dawn" she yawned "Lets get you home" She shook her head "No... lets watch the  
  
sunrise" he looked at her then smiled "Alright... we will watch the sunrise." She smiled  
  
kissing him lovingly then turned in his embrace so she was facing the East, which was  
  
directly in front of them." Slowly the sky turned a dull blue then pink then orange finally  
  
the sun peaked over the horizon shining off of the water. She smiled leaning against him a  
  
soft purr coming from her as he rubbed her back in small circles. Finally after thirty  
  
minutes Trunks picked Pan up "come on sleeping beauty I better get you home before  
  
Gohan wakes up and rips my head off before I can ever ask permission to have you as my  
  
mate" She laughed as he took off towards the house. Silently he crept into her room laying  
  
her down on the bed kissing her softly "See you later..." He said before heading towards  
  
the window "Trunks" He stopped looking over his shoulder "I'll stop by your work later"  
  
Trunks smiled and nodded before taking off into the sky. She sighed laying down closing  
  
her eyes. Only a few minutes later did her door open and her dad come in "Good morning  
  
sweetie sleep well?" She cracked open her eye and put on a fake smile knowing she was  
  
dead tired but got more sleep then Trunks did "Yes dad... mom up yet? I'm starving!"  
  
Gohan laughed as he nodded "come on lets go downstairs for breakfast"  
  
############  
  
Thanks all for the reviews... the story is slowly coming to an end #tear# I will really miss writing this story I'm guessing about 3 more chapters left and an epilogue maybe a few more if I add a wedding or something in there or maybe a chapter about GB but we will see according to the reviews I get... Thank you all my adoring fans! I love you all!!! 


	10. Stealing Trunks!

Oiy sorry got really distracted over the past few days w/ hand writing 3 chapters... I rewrote and rewrote and rewrote chapter 10 but it still doesn't sound right... so I just moved to chapter 11 and it is great... and I wrote a third chapter but I don't know where its going to go... I wrote it about 1am this morning when I couldn't sleep it doesn't really go along that much w/ the plot but I thought this story needed a little drama and comedy so well I'll just find a place to slip it in... well sorry for the wait here is chapter 10!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't ask... non of it but my original chars... none of the places either!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kidnapping Trunks!  
  
Pan sat in the kitchen eating breakfast when the phone ran. She got up to answer it  
  
"Hello?" Pan groggily answered "Pan didn't you sleep at all?" Bra scolded Not that  
  
much... any way what's up?" Pan cringed as Bra squealed about something "Mom's  
  
having a C.C. Party tomorrow and just told us... I want you to come Marron will be there  
  
as well!" Pan sighed "Alright" another ear piercing squeal came across the line "Now then  
  
today Marron and I are going shopping... so you can come with! Now to find you a date"  
  
Pan heard a low growl then Trunks hitting bra over the head and a distant "She's got a  
  
date" Pan chuckled as she heard trunks' demand. Then fell over anime style. They hadn't  
  
been more then friends for more then two hours and his saiyan instincts were already  
  
kicking in... though it was very flattering in Saiyan terms with his behavior people would  
  
become suspicious "Pan did I miss something" To late... "Uh... no?" She tried "You can't  
  
hid anything from me Pan Son! Spill" Pan sighed "At the mall I will. I Have to go and get  
  
around I'll meet you there art noon" "Alright till then" "Till then" They both hung up.  
  
'this is going to be hell' "What was that about?" Gohan pulled Pan back to reality "A C.C.  
  
party and Bra is dragging me along... PLEASE!" Gohan nodded "Alright... this involves  
  
shopping I am guessing" Pan nodded "Have fun" Pan smiled and went upstairs. She still  
  
had 3 hrs. till she had to meet Bra but she still had to talk to Trunks.  
  
Pan landed in an ally next to C.C.'s main corporation office walking around the  
  
corner she went through the front door. A man sitting at the front desk looked up "Good  
  
morning miss Pan how have you been... what has it been three years now?" Pan smiled  
  
"I'm great Yakio just came for a visit" Yakio nodded "Anything special you seem dressed  
  
to kill or has the little tomboy we all knew and Ran from screaming grown up?" Pan  
  
laughed "Sort of and nothing really special just going shopping with Bra" Yakio nodded  
  
"Alright have a good day miss Son" Pan made her way to the elevator and pushed the  
  
button that went to Trunk's floor DING! Pan walked out "Yukari is Trunks in?" # Yes  
  
I know a girl named Yukari she's our foreign exchange student from Japan! And older  
  
woman, of course at Bulma's request, nodded "Yes Pan you can go in... but please don't  
  
steal him this time I know its been three years but we don't need him to go missing today"  
  
Pan laughed "I'm sorry Yukari I will try not to do it ever again" With that Pan entered  
  
Trunks' office shutting the door behind her. Trunks sat typing away at his computer "Hey  
  
Trunks" Trunks looked up smiling "You look beautiful" Pan sat down across from him  
  
"What brings you here?" Pan laughed "I told you I would stop by and do I have to have a  
  
reason to see my best friend?" Trunks smirked "Mate to be or in human terms fiance" he  
  
corrected "Yes... OH an nice behavior earlier..." Trunks looked at her strangely "Hitting  
  
Bra over the head and saying I have a date... dad still doesn't know and unless you plan on  
  
telling him soon then you better get a hold of your saiyan possessiveness" Trunks got up  
  
walking over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders "I'll ask him after the  
  
C.C. Party" She smiled nuzzling into his arms "Alright... your sister is nosey... Have you  
  
asked your dad yet so I can tell her?" Trunks nodded "He heard the whole thing on the  
  
phone and pulled me aside this morning before I left" She smiled "I know you can't keep  
  
anything from her" Trunks said kissing her cheek. Pan glanced at the clock she still had an  
  
hour "I know I promised Yukari I wouldn't steal you today but when is your lunch  
  
break?" Trunks sighed "I have to much work to go out for but we can have some food  
  
delivered if you wish" She smiled grabbing a chair and pulling it over towards his desk  
  
"Alright... you get back to work and I'll call us in some food" Trunks nodded and sat back  
  
down. Pan picked up the phone and called in a order to a local Chinese restaurant that  
  
delivered and ordered the usual 6 orders of the sweet and sour chicken meals, 2 orders of  
  
General Tou's chicken, 2 orders of Teriyaki Pork a few other things and 3 drinks. Pan sat  
  
down at the desk and helped Trunks with his work. Just then the door opened "Oh sorry I  
  
thought Pan had stolen you and snuck out the window again" Trunks looked rather  
  
embarrassed and Pan just laughed "Its alright Yukari... I ordered you your favorite from  
  
the Chinese restaurant down the street... just let them in when they get here alright"  
  
Yukari nodded and left the office Pan just laughed "I'm a thief now Trunks is that what  
  
you always told her?" Trunks rubbed his head smirking "Something along those lines"  
  
Yukari had known about them being able to fly for a while now... they had to explain it to  
  
her when she walked in as Trunks jumped out the window from the 22nd floor after her  
  
first few months there... that was nearly 5 years ago the three had become rather good  
  
friends even though she was at least 10 years older then Trunks. A few minutes later the  
  
food came and the duo wolfed down the food. "I really need to be going soon Trunks"  
  
Trunks nodded standing up and giving her a hug "You never did ask me if I WANTED to  
  
go with you to the party" Trunks laughed nuzzling against her neck "Would you go with  
  
me tomorrow to the Party?" She smiled leaning up kissing him softly "Of course Mr.  
  
Briefs" She winked at him as she laughed softly. After a LONG goodbye kiss Pan left the  
  
office with only 15 minutes to get to the mall. "Thank you Pan for not stealing him away  
  
today he has a very big meeting in about an hour" Pan laughed "Its alright I'll try to be  
  
more responsible now" She said her goodbyes to Yukari then went downstairs "Will I be  
  
seeing you around more often miss Pan" Yakio asked smiling "Yes I would hope so  
  
though I need to go back to college in a month I will be graduating next year and hope to  
  
possibly get a job here with Trunks..." Yakio gave her a wink as she laughed "Getting  
  
cozy with the boss miss Pan?" Pan laughed "Maybe... But I was practically raised by the  
  
'boss' Parents" Yakio laughed and nodded "Have a great day Miss Pan" Pan smiled and  
  
left walking down the street. She didn't notice the very suppressed Ki following behind  
  
her.  
  
POV  
  
'Finally the brat got some since knocked into his head though Kakorott's brat  
  
won't be to pleased about this... I'm curious to when the brat will get the courage up to  
  
confront him.' I follow her discreetly keeping an eye on the brat... I may know the girl but  
  
I must be fully sure she is the best person to produce an heir to the dying saiyan crown.  
  
Though it is pointless because I know the brat is the perfect mate for my son I must follow  
  
the Saiyan tradition like it or not. I feel another highly suppressed Ki near me and look  
  
around I see Bardock... There must be something in the water because it seems like  
  
everyone is finding a mate... I just hope my little princess isn't involve as well.  
  
A/N Well I did it again I rewrote it while I was typing it but it turned out better this time... must have had a temp writers block... well enjoy I'm gonna start typing up chapter 11 before my friend gets here and we go to the movies! 


	11. The Cat is out of the bag

Disclaimer: I don't own it PERIOD!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Cat is out of the bag!  
  
Pan, Marron and Bra meet up at the mall "Alright spill" Pan gave a famous Son  
  
grin "Hum... would you believe me if I say its all just a joke?" Marron and Bra frowned  
  
"NO!" the duo chirped "Lets go get some coffee and I'll explain it to you" The three girls  
  
walked towards the coffee shop in the middle of the mall. Pan seemed calm but the others  
  
would not leave her be "come on Pan.." Marron whined "Oh that reminds me Marron  
  
what about you and Radditz? You two seemed rather cozy" Pan said trying to change the  
  
subject "Um.." That got Marron and Bra off of her... for about a millisecond "I'll tell you  
  
once Pan tells you!" 'damn' "Fine I'll spill then you spill" Pan said as she sat down sipping  
  
her coffee "So what happened? Why is Trunks being so defensive?" Pan sighed knowing  
  
with Bra's voice the whole mall would know "Well last night I had a nightmare and went  
  
to my roof to think. Trunks came over and was worried cuz my ki skyrocketed. We talked  
  
till dawn and lets just say my father and him will be sparring very soon" It took bra a  
  
moment to realize what it meant then she shrieked "YOU ARE GOING..." Pan covered  
  
her mouth "Shhh... you know the media follows you everywhere... I would like Trunks to  
  
tell father first before he reads it in the local news!" Pan whispered... Marron was lost "Uh  
  
why are they going to fight" Pan sighed "Oiy Marron its a tradition among our kind... The  
  
prospective mate of a female must fight her father... if the male wins he defiantly has the  
  
right to mate the female... but if he loses its up to the father to say yes or no" Marron  
  
nodded then gasped "RADDITZ IS GOING TO FIGHT MY DADDY! HE'LL KILL  
  
HIM!" Pan and Bra fell out of their chairs "Shhh" Pan scolded getting up "So you and  
  
Radditz are together as well?" Bra questioned "Yeah... I guess" Marron said swirling her  
  
coffee "Am I the only one who hasn't been asked to be someone's mate" she whimpered.  
  
Pan and Marron sweet dropped "Your dad would kill uncle Goten if he did... You know  
  
Goten is no match for Vegeta" Pan said with a sigh "If it wasn't for that Goten would  
  
have asked you a long time ago" Bra sniffled "Really?" Pan smiled "Of course Goten's  
  
just scared shitless of your father... and he has reason to be! He can go SSJ4 while Goten  
  
can only go SSJ2 without fusing with Trunks" Bra sighed "I guess... but daddy would  
  
have to let him... wouldn't he?" Pan sighed leaning back looking rather Vegeta like "No...  
  
he could be stubborn and say 'my little princess doesn't need a mate'" she looked at Bra  
  
who whimpered. "But... but..." Pan sighed "Just talk to Goten K?" Bra sighed and  
  
nodded.  
  
#A little ways away 'my little princess want's Kakorott's youngest brat as a mate!  
  
I'm going to be twice related to that idiot! NOOOOOO'  
  
Pan looked around "That's strange I thought I just felt Vegeta's Ki? He hates  
  
malls..." They all shrugged as Pan got up "Lets get this over with... Marron and I need to  
  
knock our mates dead... and YOU Bra-chan need to knock uncle Goten dead so he can't  
  
help but confront your father" The others squealed and Pan covered her ears "I will never  
  
get use to you two your worse then Grandma ChiChi!" "ARE NOT!" the duo pouted. Pan  
  
just laughed. After a few minutes and a few more protests from Marron and Bra about not  
  
being like ChiChi They were in a very elegant store. Three of the store's best consultants  
  
were running around the girls. "Miss Briefs how can we help you and your friends today?"  
  
Bra smiled "Mother is throwing a party and My friends and I need the best dresses  
  
possible! ON me!" she smiled. The woman went wide eyes then smiled "Alright come with  
  
us!" A woman took each of the girls hands dragging them to separate rooms.  
  
PAN  
  
The woman walked around Pan like a lioness. "hum... nice hips... good size chest...  
  
Beautiful skin complexion. Your hair is a little rough but a beautiful color... you have a  
  
wonderfully built body... Hum..." She took a few measurements then went off to find the  
  
perfect dress for Pan. Pan sat messing with her hair 'its not that bad... though it is a little  
  
wild... I am part Saiyan but its strange that Trunks and Bra have such tame hair while our  
  
family has very saiyan like hair'. The woman returned a few minutes later with her arms  
  
full of dresses. Pan groaned. "Here is the first one..." She held up a long red dress it  
  
looked rather plane. Pan put it on. It was pretty very simple just how Pan liked it but the  
  
woman just tisked "No!" Pan sighed. The woman handed her another dress. This one was  
  
short and came to mid thigh. It was a gold color and bunched around the bust "No..." Pan  
  
said shaking her head. Pan tried on a few other dresses before the woman found one she  
  
liked on Pan. It was a long black silk sleeveless Kimono style dress. It had red flowers in  
  
the material. Red trim and a slit up to mid thigh. It was tight around the top but moved  
  
freely because of the slit so she could walk without tripping. "That is perfect!" both pan  
  
and the woman said as she came out of the dressing room. Pan was happy as she took it  
  
off and changed back to her original cloths. Her friends wouldn't see it till tonight.  
  
BRA  
  
Bra smiled as the woman sat her down in a chair. Bra knew this woman well she  
  
always helped Bra find the best dresses "I'll be right back" a few minutes later the woman  
  
returned with 3 dresses. One was Red, One was Black and the other was a VERY dark  
  
blue. After trying on the Red and Black two both looking very wonderful on Bra. The  
  
woman had Bra try on the third. It was gorgeous. The top was tight on Bra being  
  
strapless. It was snug till about her hips then floated out in an A shape. The fabric was  
  
midnight blue and a few crystals were in various places making it appear to be like the  
  
fabric was made out of the night sky. Bra immediately squealed "Micah I love it you have  
  
impeccable taste!" after changing she went to sit with Pan to wait on Marron who was  
  
taking the longest!  
  
MARRON  
  
The woman circled her taking measurements then left without a word. She came in  
  
with many dresses at least twenty "You would look good in any of these dresses miss...  
  
take your pick and try on a few you like the most" Marron smiled. She tried on about 8  
  
before she found the one that was perfect. It was a very dull silver color it had spaghetti  
  
straps. The fabric hugged every curve a slit up to her knees was the only way she would  
  
possibly be able to walk. After changing she meet up with her friends.  
  
The girls walked around the mall buy accessories for their dresses and shoes for  
  
the next few hours before heading back to the Briefs mansion. Marron and Pan were  
  
staying the night with Bra so that they could all get ready together in the morning. The  
  
girls parents would come to the party later but this had become a tradition between the  
  
girls. After changing into their PJs the girls sat down and watched a few movies before  
  
falling asleep.  
  
#######################  
  
Sorry its so short but yeah still have somewhat of a writers block! Enjoy! The next chapter will be of the party! I have to work Saturday and Sunday but I'll try to get at least 1 chapter up during the weekend. 


	12. Gohan

AN Sorry people for taking so long... With Finals coming up and everything I've been really busy at school plus I have had major writers block for this chapter... The others I'm just great w/ but this one was kind of hard for me I just couldn't get it to sound right at all!!! whimpers but I'm trying Hopefully I'll get some time tomorrow and I'll post another chapter but if not then Sorry to tell ya but the next chapters won't be posted till after June 1st! Cuz that's my last day of school unless I can find some free time between now and then!!! Well here we go...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'Cries' but I wanna!!! then I wouldn't have to work or go to school!!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Gohan  
  
The guest were slowly arriving as Trunks, Goten and Radditz all sat waiting on the  
  
couch watching TV in the living room #Party is in ballroom. Bulma finally came down  
  
stair smiling "You all look so handsome!" Bulma squeaked her eyes filling with tears  
  
"Bulma are they ready yet... I'm hungry!" do I even have to say who said that# Everyone  
  
sweat dropped "..." Bulma shook her head "Their coming just relax" She smiled "well I  
  
need to go before Vegeta tries to kill the guests" Bulma left and the trio went back to  
  
waiting. A few minutes later someone cleared their throat. The guys looked behind them.  
  
The three women were smiling watching there reaction. The guys went bug eyed and  
  
started to drool. "Um are we going to leave any time today?" Pan inquired. The guys  
  
snapped out of it one by one. Radditz went back to his serious expression. He was the first  
  
to get up and went to Marron. They left silently. Trunks finally got up and went to Pan  
  
"You look stunning!" he smiled kissing her quickly before they left. Goten smiled at Bra  
  
"you look wonderful" She smiled "come on Goten we can't trail to far behind the others  
  
daddy might get ideas" Goten nodded but wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling  
  
into her neck "Soon" he whispered before letting her go and following the others to the  
  
ballroom.  
  
The night was uneventful and soon everyone was slowly leaving. Bulma flopped  
  
down on the couch sighing. "Bulma do you need our help? I can just put Videl to bed and  
  
I'll come down" Bulma smiled knowing if she said no they would leave "Sure there should  
  
be some cloths of yours in the usual guest bedroom change into something comfortable  
  
and come back down" Gohan nodded leading Videl towards the stairs. Trunks stopped  
  
him "Gohan when you come back down I need to ask you something" Gohan nodded as  
  
he lead Videl up to one of the spare bedrooms. After a few minutes Gohan came back  
  
downstairs after changing. Gohan walked over to Trunks who had also changed and was  
  
sitting on the couch with Pan leaning against him half asleep. Bra and Goten were on  
  
another couch and Radditz was sitting on the floor with Marron on his lap his tail curled  
  
securely around her waist. "What is it Trunks?" He said in a sleepy voice. Trunks got up  
  
waking the half asleep Pan. "Gohan I have known you all my life. You were like the big  
  
brother I never had and in Mira Trunk's time line like a father. I respect you and wish to  
  
ask you if I could marry/mate Pan" Gohan was silent. "Daddy?" Pan inquired. "Your 14  
  
years older then here you can't love her?" Gohan said glaring at Trunks "But I do! I don't  
  
know why but I know I do... I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I missed her so  
  
much when she was at college and every day I feared the moment she came back with  
  
some college nitwit clinging to her that wouldn't even come near strong enough to protect  
  
her against the dangers we all know. I don't know what I would do if she ever married  
  
someone else." Gohan sighed and turned walking outside. Pan smiled he had excepted  
  
Trunks purposely... As long as Trunks did his best it was a definite yes!!! She wanted to  
  
jump for joy but instead just followed them to watch. Everyone else got up as well going  
  
out to watch.  
  
Gohan looked Trunks over he had known this boy all Trunks' life and even known  
  
him before he was born. Though this Trunks and Mira Trunks were two different people.  
  
He actually felt bad for Mira Trunks that his Gohan had died before Pan could be born.  
  
Gohan could see how much Pan meant to him. He felt the same way about Videl the  
  
moment he had saw her. Trunks stood in front of Gohan looking at him seriously. "Prove  
  
you will take care of my little girl... no holding back" Was the last thing Gohan said before  
  
darting into the sky and changing to SSJ2. Trunks looked at Pan smiling then went after  
  
Gohan also Changing into SSJ2 Form. And so the battle had begun. For almost and hour it  
  
went on neither getting the upper hand and it was rather boring. Marron had fallen asleep  
  
on the grass leaning against Radditz who was sitting watching the fight. Pan stood pacing  
  
back and forth nervously and Goten and Bra were sitting on the porch. A few others had  
  
joined the audience Vegeta being one of them. He was tired of Pans pacing and marched  
  
over to her "Onna would you stop that!" Pan looked at him... stunned he had called her  
  
onna not brat... she smiled at Vegeta then nodded "Sorry" She sighed and walked over  
  
sitting next to her mother who had been woken up by the noise of the fight. "hey..." she  
  
smiled as Pan leaned against her. Videl ran her fingers through Pan's hair "They are near  
  
even but Trunks has the upper hand unlike your father he has still been training for the  
  
past few years" she smiled down at her daughter kissing her forehead. And Videl was right  
  
Trunks did have the slight upper hand but not by much Gohan was older and more  
  
experienced but lacked recent training. Then a very strong ki blast went flying at Trunks  
  
and Pan gasped as Trunks deflected it and it went soaring towards Radditz and Marron.  
  
Marron sensed the energy and shrieked as she woke up blocking her face. In a burst of  
  
gold Radditz had went Super Saiyan for the first time might I ad# and blocked the blast  
  
from hitting Marron though getting burnt T and G are SSJ2 so its stronger#. Krillin ran  
  
over "Marron! Oiy are you alright!" he yelped then looked at Radditz smiling "Thank  
  
you!" he said looking Marron over like a concerned father should. 18 stood watching  
  
rolling her eyes "Krillin... she's not weak get back over here" Krillin frowned before  
  
leaving his daughter be. Pan looked over as Trunks and Gohan descended. "I give" Said  
  
Gohan after that blast he didn't wish to put anyone else in danger and he knew Trunks and  
  
him would go on for hours before either got the upper hand and it was late... he trusted  
  
Trunks with his life. "You have my permission" Pan Squealed as she jumped out of her  
  
mom's arms and ran over pouncing on her father knocking him to the ground "THANK  
  
YOU!" she yelped kissing his cheek then jumping up and pouncing Trunks also knocking  
  
him to the ground nuzzling against his sweaty form. Videl laughed as she got up and  
  
walked over to her husband offering him her hand "Good choice..." she smiled as he got  
  
up. Gohan sighed "I saw the same glint in his eye that everyone said I had about you" he  
  
kissed her cheek. "He really loves her and will take good care of her... though the media is  
  
going to have a hay day once they find out" Trunks cleared his throat "They won't find  
  
out just yet we will keep it on the low until Pan graduates college that way she doesn't get  
  
swamped at school by crazed fans" Pan nodded "I haven't even told my classmates that  
  
I'm Hercules granddaughter having the last name Son has many benefits" she smiled.  
  
Gohan nodded "Good idea but you need to be careful about any visits to the campus  
  
Trunks people might get suspicious" Trunks nodded "If they find out they find out... but  
  
we won't be making any public announcements unless necessary" Gohan yawned "come  
  
on... lets go help clean up" Bulma frowned "Uh sorry Gohan we really don't need your  
  
help I hired a cleaning crew... I just wanted you to stay" Gohan sighed "let me guess you  
  
knew about this" She nodded "Yeah sorry" Gohan nodded "Then lets go to bed I'm tired  
  
and I still need a shower!" Everyone laughed as the group started inside tomorrow was  
  
another day... but now at least Pan and Trunks wouldn't have to hide their love. Trunks  
  
walked upstairs heading towards the room where Pan usually stayed. She looked at him  
  
smiling lightly softly kissing him "You did great" Pan mumbled softly as she rested her  
  
head against his chest yawning. "stay with me tonight?" He looked at her shocked "Not  
  
that way..." She growled and he laughed "Alright... but won't your dad get angry?" She  
  
laughed "no..." She smiled "Go shower and come back ok?" he nodded kissing her softly  
  
before going to get his shower. Pan changed and sat on the bed... she only had 2 more  
  
weeks till she had to go back to school. It was her last year but this year would be worse  
  
then the last... now she wasn't just leaving her three best friends behind she was leaving  
  
her two best friends and her mate behind. Being separated from a mate was torture to a  
  
Saiyan. She didn't know how she was going to handle it. Trunks then popped his head  
  
back into the room then came in sitting behind her wrapping his arms around her waist  
  
"What you thinking about?" He said softly kissing her neck "How are we going to handle  
  
a year apart... dad can barely stand two days away from mom..." He sighed resting his chin  
  
on her shoulder "I'll come visit a lot... and maybe your grandfather can teach me IT or you  
  
so that I won't be spotted" She nodded lightly then Yawned "come on time for bed" she  
  
said looking at the clock it was near 3 in the morning. Laying down he curled around her  
  
wrapping his arms around her waist her back facing him. They were both out the moment  
  
their heads hit the pillow. Both were in a relaxed sleep they could finally be with the one  
  
they love!  
  
RyuJouyou  
  
##########  
  
Sorry its short... but like I said Mental block!!! But Oh I bet you thought this was the end Hu??? NOPE!!! No where near it... I figured out a few good twists in my lovely story!!! Yuppy! So a few more chapters to come... Sorry I am in Karate but I'm not that great at fighting scenes in stories... I might just make a spin off of this story about the whole M/R story so please review and tell me if you want one... of course I wouldn't start it till after I finish this story but I figured you might want one cuz I got a lot of reviews saying they liked the couple and there aren't many stories w/ that couple! 


	13. Waiting

A/N Sorry people I've been busy But I'm trying! Been writing in ALL my spare time and am working my hardest to get this story done with... its almost over just a few more chapters... need to get to the Bra/ Goten get together and I brought in a new char... one of my friends at school has been helping me a little so I thought I would do her the honors of being in my story... though I changed her name. Alright on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT but I do own... well partially own Vitaliny!  
  
Chapter: 13  
  
Waiting  
  
Pan walked across campus a bag slung over her shoulder. It had been three months  
  
since school began it was now the beginning of October. Three horrible months she had  
  
only got to see Trunks twice in that time and it was driving her insane! "PAN!" A familiar  
  
voice called from behind her. It was Vitaliny, Pan's room mate. Vitaliny was from  
  
America her parents were foreign diplomats who had come over to Japan many times and  
  
had finally settled down here Vitaliny's freshman year in High school. They lived in the  
  
northern part of Japan and Vitaliny instead of returning to America for college had opted  
  
to stay in Japan near her family. She had shoulder length brown hair and greenish eyes.  
  
She had lived in Chicago for the majority of her life so she had a tough girl attitude and  
  
was a fighter. Her father had made her take Karate since she was in first grade because of  
  
his Japanese origins and because she had way to much energy. She was rather strong for a  
  
human almost as strong as Krillin but she was faster. Vitaliny caught up with Pan "Hey girl  
  
how was class?" Pan laughed "Same as always boring!" V nodded "Yeah... hey some guy  
  
is waiting for you at the dorms... he is a nock out!" Pan laughed "Alright lets go" They  
  
started back towards the dorms . Pan opened the door and pounced on her awaiting guest  
  
"GOTEN what are you doing here?" Pan inquired as V shut the door "Uncle! this guy  
  
could be your brother!" Pan smiled "long story but V-chan this is Uncle Goten. Goten  
  
Vitaliny" Goten smiled prying Pan from him "Pan I need help" Pan quirked a brow at  
  
Goten "With what?" Goten gave the Son grin "um... Vegeta? He taught you! and you  
  
know all his moves! come on Panny! I really need to fight him soon! Bra is getting  
  
impatient! and I really love her!" Pan laughed "Alright alright you don't need to beg!" V  
  
blinked "Wait hold up! Bra and Vegeta... you aren't talking about THE bra and THE  
  
Vegeta Briefs?" Pan sweat dropped having forgotten that V was still in the room "Um...  
  
no?" V squealed "How do you know them!" Pan sighed "Long story... lets just say my  
  
grandpa is good friends with Bulma and I trained under Vegeta." V pouted "Why do I  
  
have the feeling that there is more to this then family friends? Come on Pan! We've known  
  
each other for almost four years" Pan sighed looking at Goten "I'll help you... come over  
  
this weekend ok? Tell Trunks I miss him and he better come visit soon or I'll go Super on  
  
his ass" Goten laughed and nodded kissing his niece's cheek before leaving. As the door  
  
shut V yelled "Spill!" Pan laughed then scratched the back of her head "What do you want  
  
to know?" V frowned "First of all why did you tell your uncle to tell Trunks Briefs, the  
  
hottest bachelor.." Pan interrupted "was" V fell over "you... and Trunks are.." "Engaged  
  
but its a secret till I get out of college its easier this way no press following me around... I  
  
get that enough being the granddaughter of Hercule!" V nodded "Alright what else do you  
  
want to know?" "everything you've been keeping from me! Please Pan!" Pan sighed "You  
  
sure you want to? Its kind of hard to believe" V laughed "I'll believe anything trust me!  
  
come on" Pan nodded... for three hours Pan told V everything. V sat with her mouth  
  
hanging open "So your telling me your a quarter alien called a saiyan whose father killed  
  
cell but your human grandfather took the credit and your engaged er mated to the world's hottest  
  
man who happens to also be the prince of your alien race... and your part of an elite team  
  
of warrior who have saved the world countless times from doom called the Z senshi?" Pan  
  
nodded "Cool so when do i meet your friends" Pan fell over anime style. About then  
  
Trunks poofed out of no where in Pan's dorm room bedroom. "Pan?" He looked at V  
  
frowning "Shit!" Pan sighed "Don't worry she knows V-chan this is Trunks... Trunks  
  
Vitaliny my room mate" Trunks smiled "Hello" V stuttered before screaming "OH MY  
  
KAMI! er Dende!" She yelped "You weren't lying!" Pan shook her head "wow... don't  
  
worry Pan your secret is safe with me!" She smiled at Pan "Well I'm late for my class... I  
  
need to go or I'm going to miss to much! Have fun! Nice meeting you Trunks" She  
  
chirped as she left quickly. Trunks sighed "I hope you knew what you were doing" She  
  
smiled "Of course V-chan won't say a word and with you popping in and out there is no  
  
way I could have kept this from her" Trunks nodded before appearing behind Pan and  
  
embracing her nuzzling into her neck. "Goten told me what you said... I've missed you as  
  
well" He kissed her neck and she softly purred but snapped out of it. "Come on Trunks  
  
lets watch a movie or something I'm done with classes for today" Trunks pouted "aww..."  
  
pan shook her head "You know what your father said... once we complete the bond we  
  
won't be able to be apart for more then a few hours... and with me in school and you at  
  
work that would be impossible" Trunks sighed softly kissing her "I know" The couple  
  
walked over to the couch where Trunks plopped down while Pan picked a movie. She  
  
walked back over laying on the couch curling up with her head on his chest and the duo  
  
quickly fell asleep. Hours later V returned to the apartment after class. She went to toss  
  
her bag on the couch but stopped seeing her friend and her fiance. She turned off the TV  
  
which was a fuzzy screen then grabbed Pan's comforter and covered them up before going  
  
to bed herself.  
  
((&$(Y((  
  
Sorry people that this chapter is so short... I need to introduce Vitaliny into the mix for later uses (smiles evilly) Another couple will be joining the group... (sorry I'm to nice I need everyone to be happy!) Next chapter will be up soon I wrote it today but its time for dinner YUM Chinese!!! Enjoy! Next chapter is about X-mas break and a few other things! 


	14. Christmas

AN to answer questions Yes the newest couple is V(ooc)/U Sorry all the U/M fans or U/P fans but He needed someone and everyone else was taken! pouts I know I know holds up a big target on chest shoot away But this is MY fic and MY friend is helping me and is moving away so when she asked me what about Uub I couldn't help but smile evilly and write in the newest char and give her to Uub! Poor shy Uub! Mwahahahaha ok back to the story anyways . This Chapter is dedicated to Sarah (the person V is based off of) Because she is moving away! And I'm going to miss her and discussing this story with her! and doing Guard w/ her and and and (cries) oh heck... It's dedicated to Sarah... I'll miss ya chicka! Enjoy Mac. and don't forget me PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT only Vitaliny and I only partially own her! cuz she's based off of a real live person!!! With just a name alteration! Alright back to the story!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Christmas  
  
It was now Christmas vacation and everyone was leaving campus save for V.  
  
"Why aren't you going home?" V smiled "Mom and dad are busy so it's pointless" Pan  
  
smirked "Well you are welcome to join me.. Bra and Marron would love to meet you...  
  
and you know all the family secrets so your not a danger... come on!" V smiled "But I  
  
don't have money for the flight" Pan smirked evilly "Who said we were flying..." V got  
  
wide eyed "you don't mean!" Pan nodded "Trunks is coming over soon... I'll call Grandpa  
  
and have him come get you... so go pack!" V hugged Pan and ran to pack her bags. A few  
  
minutes and a phone call later Goku and Trunks appeared "Glad you could come Grandpa  
  
it would have been hard for Trunks to carry all the luggage!" Pan joked... she had really  
  
just wanted a good excuse to have even a few seconds alone with Trunks. "I still don't  
  
know about this Pan..." Pan sighed "She already knows about us grandpa... no worries"  
  
He nodded as V came out caring a very large duffle bag "Ready!" she chirped "She has a  
  
high ki reading for a human Pan... She's stronger then any of the other human fighters  
  
save Uub... all though the other humans stopped training a LONG time ago" Pan nodded  
  
"She's been training all her life and Goten, Trunks and I have been teaching her ki moves  
  
for a while now" Goku nodded "Great! I'm Goku" he held his hand out to V. She bowed  
  
lightly "Nice to meet you Goku I have heard much about you and your adventures... I am  
  
Vitaliny but most just call me V" He nodded then Put one hand on her shoulder "lets go"  
  
he said then Vanished. Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan's waist kissing her neck  
  
"Must we?" He mumbled she laughed "Yes... come on" He sighed then vanished as well.  
  
They appeared in the Brief's living room. "wow!" V was looking around "This place is  
  
huge!" Pan laughed "Com on lets find you a room" Pan started towards the stairs w/ V on  
  
her heels. "You can stay in here... I usually stay here but I'll be in between home and here  
  
so much that it's pointless for me to have my own room" V laughed "Yeah right... you  
  
just want an excuse to stay w/ ya fiance future mate or what every you are called" She  
  
smirked as Pan gave the typical Son grin. V tossed her bag on the bed "Alright I'll unpack  
  
later lets get started!" Pan laughed "Why so impatient?" V smiled "I've heard so much  
  
about these people I really want to meet them all!" Pan smiled "Alright lets go see who's  
  
around... Hum... Uub is with Uncle Goten and Bra is... suppressing her Ki most likely  
  
she's wanting to surprise me so lets go find Uub and Uncle Goten" V nodded then  
  
stopped "Who is Uub? you didn't mention him and today all of a sudden you said he was  
  
the only human stronger then me on the Z senshi" Pan laughed "oh... sorry... I don't know  
  
him all that well... he's a student of my grandfather's and lives in a small village a good  
  
ways away from here... I don't see him that much I guess it slipped my mind" V nodded as  
  
they exited the house. Trunks and Goku were watching the spar "Trunks-Kun what are  
  
they doing?" Trunks laughed "Goten recruited Uub as well because of me being busy with  
  
you and work and you being busy with finals... Uub was next on his list" Pan nodded  
  
"Uncle Goten... Uub take a break!" both men looked down "oiy hey V!" Goten yelled  
  
before landing "I see Pan dragged you along" V nodded "She saved me from a month of  
  
boredom... and at least now I can train!" pan laughed "Who is she and why isn't she  
  
freaked out?" Uub asked landing next to Pan "Oh! Uub this is Vitaliny a friend from  
  
college her parents are foreign diplomats from America. She is very good at martial arts  
  
and is probably the only full human that could give ya a challenge in a spar. I've been  
  
teaching her about Ki and she knows about saiyans and the Z senshi actually if all goes  
  
well she might just be helping us if another fight comes up... though I hope we are finally  
  
at peace you know how the universe is!" she smirked knowing this would defiantly get  
  
Uub's attention. "I am Uub" V smiled "Vitaliny but call me V" Uub nodded "So your into  
  
fighting" V nodded "yeah when I lived in America my dad put me in Karate to channel my  
  
energy and living in Chicago it helped to know how to defend myself..." Pan, Trunks,  
  
Goten and Goku all started sneaking away. Goku and Goten went to eat. Trunks and Pan  
  
left for some time alone. "Would you like to spar?" Uub asked "Sure but go easy on me I  
  
can tell your much stronger then I am..." Uub laughed "I was trained by Goku" V smiled  
  
and laughed "Alright let me go change into my Gi and we can start" V walked inside but  
  
ran into a door... 'I thought I opened that' but the door was warm and... growling?' She  
  
stepped back eeping she had heard about the short prince's temper "Ah! Sorry!" She gave  
  
a shallow bow "who are you and why are you in my house!" he hissed "Vitaliny... Vegeta-  
  
sama I am a friend of Pan's from school" Vegeta Smirked at the title then pushed past the  
  
girl. "keep out of my way Brat!" he grunted as he made his way towards the GR "Don't  
  
mind daddy... he is a softy when it comes to females who enjoy fighting" V looked up at  
  
the blue haired girl "You must be Bra... Pan has told me so much about you" Bra laughed  
  
"And you are Vitaliny nice to finally meet you" V nodded "I was just on my way to  
  
change into my Gi and spar with Uub... I really could get use to a place with hot guys and  
  
lots of places to train!" Bra laughed "Mind you that most all the 'hot guys' are taken...  
  
Save Uub" V laughed but a ting of pink appeared on her cheeks "Well I'll let you get back  
  
to what you were doing just come find me later and you, Marron, Pan and I can hang out  
  
and get to know each other" V nodded "alright" V went towards her room and Bra smiled  
  
evilly. "PAN!" She yelled running towards the living room where Pan and Trunks were  
  
"Hu?" Pan said looking up from her spot resting on the couch in Trunks' arms as usual  
  
"Oh I just meet Vitaliny she is awesome just like you said!" pan nodded "And?" Bra  
  
smiled "Uub and her seem to be hitting it off" Pan sighed "No Bra V would not like to be  
  
set up" Bra frowned "But Pan we could just give them a TINY push in the right direction  
  
like we did with Marron and Raditz I'm great about predicting relationships!" Pan laid her  
  
head back on Trunks' chest "I'll talk to her tonight" Bra sighed "Alright" Bra left.  
  
V walked outside wearing a pair of black Gi pants (ya know the comfy things you  
  
get in Karate not tight anywhere w/ a stretchy waist) and a tight black tank top with a red  
  
dragon on it. "Alright I'm ready" she smirked. Uub gulped then smiled he was still shy  
  
around people. "Alright lets see if what Pan said was right" And the fight began Uub took  
  
it easy on V for the first oh three seconds until V broke his defenses and landed a solid hit  
  
on his jaw. Then the real fighting started V defiantly had a disadvantage and would lose no  
  
ifs ands or buts about it but she was much better then the other human fighters it was clear  
  
that because of her sleek body structure and hidden muscle mass she was swifter then the  
  
human male fighters. The fight when on for an hour before Uub called it not wanting to  
  
embarrass her in front of the crowed that had gathered. Vegeta sat in silent aw at how the  
  
female human could be so good. She was as strong as a first level Super Saiyan. Marron  
  
and Bra were perched with smirks sitting in chairs. Bulma had also come out of her lab to  
  
watch amazingly enough. Uub and V landed both rather beat up though V was the worse  
  
of the pair. "hello dear. You must be Vitaliny! I'm Bulma" Bulma quickly introduced  
  
herself. V smiled "Nice to meet you Bulma-sama but if you don't mind a shower would be  
  
nice I'm sure sweat and blood aren't the best combination for a human nose let alone a  
  
Saiyan one..." She smiled as Vegeta snorted "Saiyan's are use to the sent onna we live for  
  
it" V smirked "Well its better then the last greeting I got from you Vegeta- sama but thank  
  
you I'll keep it in mind" She smiled "Thanks for the spar Uub... I'll see you later right?"  
  
Uub nodded "Yes I am staying here for a while because my home village is a good  
  
distance away and with Christmas Bulma invited me to spend it with the Z senshi" V  
  
smiled and nodded "Then before I head back to school we will have a rematch" Uub  
  
nodded "Alright" V smiled then went into the house. Bra smirked evilly looking to Marron  
  
"Oh this is going to be so simple!" she said before everyone left to go back to what they  
  
had been doing previous to the interesting spar.  
  
AN Hope ya like the chapter... enjoy I'll be trying to work on the next chapter and wrapping this up soon but no promises w/ finals and work my schedule is getting tight!  
  
RyuJouyou 


	15. Love has no limits

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. Xo Thanks for the review I know where I'm going to stop (evil smirk) so just be patient though I'm estimating it will be in about 7 or so chapters if everything goes as planed it might be more or less depending on my inspiration and if I get an evil idea and add a extra chapter or three. Ladybugg Thank you for all the reviews! I really enjoy having such dedicated fans it makes it so much easier to write. I despise when people start a story and take months to update it because I usually forget 1/2 of what the story was about! EMSS Thanks for reviewing I enjoy hearing from you as well! I try my hardest when people criticize me but this is my story there are going to be some filler chapters that won't be all that interesting because they have a part later on it the story... I'm not good at writing fighting scenes so the chapters w/ fights in them aren't going to be the greatest but I'm trying. So please keep that in mind when replying. To all my loyal fans thank you for everything! You guys have helped me keep this story going even though I was failing math and needed to study more then actually write but well because of you this story came out ahead... and eventually during the delay in the story I HAD to study and I'm passing math again so I'm in the clear for now! Well this chapter is the long awaited G/B chapter! YAY!!! and some x-mas fluff between all the other couples (smiles) I haven't forgotten about T/P or R/M but with so many couples you just need to be patient I focus chapters on certain couples most of the time. So enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill! (All Z/GT chars)"YES MA'AM"! (RyuJouyou) "Do I Own you?" (Z/GT) "No MA'AM!" (V) "But You own me somewhat!" (R) "Of Course!"  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Love has no limits!  
  
The sun peaked through the window as the smell of food woke the sleepy Saiyan  
  
female. The tip of her tail twitched lightly as she cracked her eyes open... 'wait TAIL!' she  
  
sat strait up in bed grabbing the newly re-grown appendage. "DAD!" She yelped she got  
  
somewhat nervous. Why had the tail appeared it never had before! Gohan came barreling  
  
into the room "what?" he panted "My tail! It's back! WHY?!?!" Gohan sighed "is that  
  
all?" Pan growled "is that all!!! My tail never has grown back before! Why has it now!"  
  
Gohan shook his head "Because of the blood red full moon that was out last night..." She  
  
growled "But there has been moons like that before why now why this one?" Gohan  
  
smirked "Because your over 19 the Saiyan breeding age" Pan fell back on the bed  
  
"Great..." she muttered the tail twitching beside her "Thanks" she muttered before getting  
  
up going to her closet. Her phone rang "Mushi-Mushi" "Pan guess what!" Pan smirked  
  
"Your tail's back... welcome to the club everyone's is" Bra frowned "Thanks for ruining  
  
my fun!" Pan laughed "Sorry Bra... I'm just tired and got a BIG shock this morning... and  
  
I can smell food" Bra laughed "Alright... then I'll see you later right? of course I'm right!  
  
How could you stay away from my brother for more then ten minutes! I'm surprised you  
  
even slept at your house" Pan laughed "Dad's request though I could barely sleep last  
  
night" Bra laughed "Alright I'll see you then bye" "Bye". Pan hung up as she quickly ran  
  
to the bathroom to shower. "Oiy how do I was this thing its to sensitive!" she grumbled...  
  
she didn't even remember the last time she had a tail it was removed so quickly after her  
  
birth. After an abnormally long shower she got out and went to change "damn" she  
  
muttered looking thru her closet. She finally gave up trying to find a pair of pants she  
  
wouldn't have to cut and grabbed her fav pair of black pants and a pair of scissors "I really  
  
hate you" she glared at her tail before cutting the pants and getting dressed. She ran  
  
downstairs plopping down in the chair "Hey mom" she mumbled eating the now luke  
  
warm food. "The Christmas part is in three hours are you riding with us or going ahead to  
  
spend time with Trunks?" Videl inquired Pan smiled "I'm going with you mom... I can  
  
spend time with my family..." Videl laughed as Gohan shook his head "You know it's  
  
going to be even harder to stay apart from Trunks with your tail back... We should cut it  
  
off" Pan lightly grabbed her tail protectively "No way! I just cut a hole in my fav pants for  
  
this thing so I'm keeping it... I'll get Vegeta to teach me how to ignore the transformation  
  
before I head back to campus in a few weeks... and I'll be extra careful maybe Bulma can  
  
come up with something... I'll be fine" she mumbled "Fine but any slip ups and I'll  
  
becoming after it personally" Pan nodded "Agreed" "Pan your father and I got something  
  
for you that we wanted to give you before you went over to the Briefs" Pan smiled  
  
"Really cool" Videl, Gohan and Pan left the kitchen and went to the living room. A small  
  
box sat on the table and Pan picked it up. After carefully unwrapping it she found a black  
  
velvet case. Opening it there was a necklace with a beautiful blue gem in it on a white gold  
  
chain. "Your grandmother Satan gave that to me before she died I was suppose to get it  
  
once I was engaged but she died before then. It's been handed down from about four  
  
generations before her and now I want you to have it" Pan whimpered before pouncing on  
  
her mother and father hugging them tightly "Oh thank you!" she said between tears. The  
  
three hours went quickly after that. Pan found herself sitting in the back seat of her  
  
parent's car as they drove towards C.C. Pan had everyone's gifts capsulated in her pocket.  
  
The pulled up to the front gate and were let in. After parking in the huge garage they trio  
  
went inside. Pan was immediately ambushed by V, Bra and Marron. Trunks stood  
  
laughing at the distressed Pan in the corner. "Ok! Hey" she muttered "come on let me  
  
go!" she whimpered finally the girls calmed down and Pan sighed walking over to Trunks  
  
her tail curled around her waist but the end twitching lightly "Merry Christmas Trunks"  
  
Trunks smirked "Merry Christmas" He softly kissed her quickly not really wishing to hear  
  
the now typical calls they got. "Alright everyone is here lets get started... first Christmas  
  
gifts then food" Bulma announced knowing if they started with food they probably  
  
wouldn't get to the gifts till midnight. Everyone passed out their gifts then sat in the large  
  
room. Well Vegeta was standing with a pile of gifts at his feet looking rather grumpy. Pan  
  
looked at the gifts she was two gifts short from getting one from everyone... She guessed  
  
one of the two was Vegeta but who was the last one from she was missing. Pan  
  
unwrapped the gifts getting mostly money from the older Z gang. Her grandmother gave  
  
her a frying pan which made everyone laugh like there was no tomorrow. Grandpa Goku  
  
gave her a new bandana. V had gave her a stuffed monkey. Bra got her a new outfit which  
  
Pan amazingly loved. Goten had given her a gift certificate to a buffet restaurant. Marron  
  
and Raditz ,well at least his name was on the gift, got Pan a gift card to the mall. Grandpa  
  
Satan gave Pan a Punching bag, or at least said she could pick it up later. The Ox king  
  
gave her a house on his land saying he wanted her to be close though it was a HUGE  
  
house so she was rather happy about that one she wouldn't have to live with Trunks'  
  
parents or her own... 'it's more of a joint present' Ox had whispered to her making her  
  
blush. She found out that the missing gift was from Trunks and she figured it would come  
  
later. As the last gift was unwrapped Goku yelled "DINNER!" and everyone rushed to the  
  
kitchen. Pan and Trunks stayed behind oddly enough Trunks smiled holding up the  
  
Hawaiian shirt "Um... thanks?" She laughed "What do you get a man who has  
  
everything?" He shrugged "your real gift is waiting till I get out of school" He looked at  
  
her curiously and she pulled out a picture it was of a newborn puppy it was a Siberian  
  
Husky pup "He was born two days ago so in a few months the puppy should be old  
  
enough to live without its mother and you can pick it up" Trunks smiled "that is much  
  
better" She laughed lightly "Here" he handed her a small box Pan opened it to see a  
  
beautiful ring with two diamonds and a larger sapphire in the middle on a white gold band  
  
"Trunks" she whimpered "I already asked you to be my wife but I was missing the ring"  
  
she tackled him kissing him. They were interrupted when Bra came into the room "break it  
  
up you two Goku and Dad are getting impatient having to wait for dinner" The couple  
  
broke up then followed Bra into the kitchen. "What took you so long" Chichi asked Pan  
  
handed the box over to Chichi not answering before digging into the food as well as every  
  
other Saiyan at the table "OH MY! ITS BEAUTIFUL!" Chichi squealed All the Saiyans  
  
including Pan were to into the food to really hear Chichi. The woman squealed and went  
  
on about the ring finally once Pan was done she took the ring back and put it on. "It was  
  
about time!" Videl said laughing slightly. Trunks half heartedly laughed. Everyone got up  
  
to go back to the living room when Goten nervously stopped Vegeta. "Uh... Vegeta can  
  
we talk" Vegeta growled catching Pan's attention "Eep" she mumbled before running out  
  
of the room. Everyone was settled in the living room "Uh Bra you might want to..." she  
  
was cut off as a loud roar was heard "NO!" Pan sighed "never mind..." She shook her  
  
head sitting down on Trunks' lap "what's going on?" Pan sighed "My uncle just asked  
  
your father if he could marry Bra" She whispered "He's going to dye" Trunks shook his  
  
head. Just then Vegeta came storming out of the kitchen heading towards the GR with  
  
Goten on his heals "Good luck Uncle Goten! Do your best!" Pan called after him as  
  
everyone looked at her including Bra "Uh Bra you might want to follow them" Bra still  
  
looked confused "This involves you as well..." Bra still was clueless "Your boyfriend just  
  
challenged your father" Bra jumped up "REALLY!" she ran after them to watch as well as  
  
all the older women. "Uh Pan what's going on?" V questioned "Saiyan thing" Pan said  
  
happily her tail uncoiling from her waist. V just noticed "What's that!" Pan looked at her  
  
tail "My tail..." V was about to pass out "All Saiyans have tails" Trunks nodded his  
  
uncurling from around his waist as well "Yes... they grew back with last nights blood  
  
moon" V nodded slightly. Trunks' tail entwined with Pans as they sat waiting. Nearly  
  
three hours later a bloody, battered and looking nearly half dead Goten came back to the  
  
living room followed by a very happy looking Bra and finally a almost as bad looking  
  
Saiyan Prince. "So?" Pan said "Yup!" Bra chirped "Congratulations" Pan said nuzzling  
  
deeper into Trunks' embrace "Now take your mate and father to the med lab before they  
  
pass out" Bulma said as she entered the living room with Chichi and Videl on her heals.  
  
Everyone stayed at C.C. that night. Pan walked downstairs at about four in the  
  
morning to get something to drink as she ran into Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta" she mumbled  
  
sleepily getting a bottle of water from the fridge "Onna" he said then tossed a box at her.  
  
She snatched it out of the air opening it. inside was a capsule "What's in it?" She asked "A  
  
GR room your getting weak" he mumbled before going up to bed. Pan laughed before  
  
also returning to bed.  
  
AN You like? G/B are together now as well sorry that I didn't do to much w/ them but you know this is supposed to be a T/P fic. Next chapter is the V/U get together and going back to school chapter. Enjoy! I made it somewhat longer this time to make up for the short chapter before. The tails will come into play later and any questions just ask. 


	16. Memories and Surprises

AN Sorry everyone for taking so long... I had finals till June 1st then I've been suffering major writers block! whimpers it bites... But I'm back and I'll try to get a few chapters up soon and finish up this story for all my loyal fans... and try to start on a MR story... or possibly another TP one that is based off of my life... so on w/ the story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but V-chan  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Memories and Surprises  
  
Pan sat in class a low growl coming from her as she watched the clock. Ten  
  
minutes that was all that was left... She glanced at V who was sitting next to her. The girl  
  
was asleep!!! Damn... After a torturous year of being apart from Trunks it was almost  
  
over... True trunks came to visit at least once a week but still she missed him. Five  
  
minutes left. Pan was getting really impatient why didn't they just let them leave once they  
  
completed their final (I'm not to knowledgeable at college finals but I know high school  
  
finals you are stuck till times up to prevent cheating at least at my school The tip of Pan's  
  
tail coiled and uncoiled with each tick of the clock. Three... Two... One... Pan jumped up  
  
with a whoop as the bell rang "For all the of those students who are graduating this year  
  
please report to the auditorium tomorrow at noon" Pan grabbed the still sleeping V and  
  
ITed back to their dorm. "YAH!" She said while doing a funny victory dance "Hu?" V  
  
woke up "Hey weren't we just in class?" Pan smiled "Yeah but I couldn't wait to get  
  
back... Graduation is in two days!" V smiled "Yeah great hu... but aren't you worried  
  
people would get scared because we just vanished" Pan shrugged "Probably not" Pan  
  
smiled "Come on V lets go visit the gang" V nodded and laughed "Bra can help us find  
  
our dresses... I would suggest Marron but I don't think Radditz will let her out of his sight  
  
for another two months... Boy you saiyans are possessive Lucky you guys only have five  
  
month pregnancies or poor Marron would be smothered" Pan laughed "Yeah but mom,  
  
grandma and Bulma said were one big pain in the ass to give birth to" V nodded "Lets go  
  
then!" with that the girls vanished appearing at the Briefs house. Knocking on the door  
  
they waited till Vegeta Answered "What do you want Brat?" Pan smiled "Can't I just stop  
  
by and see my sensei? and future father in law" Vegeta growled and just left "You got to  
  
love him. He has a tough guy appearance but is soft on the inside" Pan smiled "BRAT!  
  
I'm not soft! Before you leave were going to spar and I'll show you how 'Soft' I am!"  
  
Came a yell from inside the house Pan and V laughed then entered the large compound.  
  
"Congratulations" everyone screamed. The whole Z team was there "Bulma" Pan whined  
  
Bra and Marron, of course followed by a doting Radditz, ran/waddled to the pair. "So  
  
how does it feel?" Bra and Marron squealed "Aiya! Hey watch the voice... Bra you of all  
  
people should know that hurts when you scream!" Bra laughed "Sorry I guess I'm just  
  
over excited" Pan sighed. The graduation Party went on for hours and Pan still had not  
  
seen Trunks. Slipping away from the chaos she went to the roof. After a few minutes she  
  
felt a familiar Ki approaching her "Brat the onna is bitching. Why did you leave?" Pan  
  
smiled looking over her shoulder at Vegeta. "I needed some peace and quiet away from  
  
the smothering attention" Vegeta nodded as he sat down next to her. She looked up at the  
  
stars yet again sitting in silence for a few minutes with Vegeta who amazingly was still  
  
there "Hey Vegeta-san what is it like?" Vegeta snorted "what is what like? You need to be  
  
more precise then that" She glanced at Vegeta laughing "Sorry... I mean married/mated  
  
and bonded" Vegeta shrugged "Well with the woman its annoying she's always barking at  
  
me to get out of the gravely chamber and when I break it barking at me for breaking it...  
  
She's not as bad as your harpy of a grandmother I might add though" Pan laughed "It  
  
can't be all that bad Vegeta-san" Vegeta looked at her then glanced around "Well it really  
  
isn't Bulma is a good mate... though if you ever tell anyone I said that I'll make sure to kill  
  
you mother of my heir or not" Pan laughed nodded "Alright alright..." her tail twitched as  
  
she returned her gaze to the sky. "Thanks Vegeta" He grunted and again things went  
  
silent. She glanced at him again "Vegeta... why didn't you ever use the dragon balls to  
  
wish back Vegeta-sei and your people?" Vegeta growled lightly but finally gave in "I was  
  
going to... Actually had gathered six of them... but the night I was going to fetch the  
  
seventh from your grandfather Bulma had come home crying because of that human  
  
Yamcha. Somehow she weaseled her way into my life and she convinced me not to. She  
  
told me they were all ruthless Killers and would most likely end up taking after Freezer's  
  
ways. And I realized she was right..." Pan smiled and nodded "Well I'm glad you chose  
  
this path... or else I would not be mating with Trunks... I would just be another third class  
  
Warrior Super Saiyan or not." Vegeta chuckled and nodded. A few minutes later a third  
  
person joined them "Mom's getting really annoying and I just arrived" Pan smiled "well  
  
then I better go save everyone" She nodded lightly to Vegeta then went back to the party  
  
followed by Trunks leaving Vegeta alone on the roof. "Trunks where were you?" Trunks  
  
smiled kissing her forehead. "I got a call from your school something about a past  
  
graduate speaking to the class or something" Pan laughed "Well at least you'll have a  
  
plausible excuse for going to my graduation then" Trunks smiled and nodded but  
  
something about his disposition was odd he was hiding something. The pair returned to  
  
party to see V sitting across from Uub talking. They had been getting along lately rather  
  
well. Pan smirked as she looked at Bra who had approached her "I know what your  
  
thinking... and It's a great idea!" Pan laughed looking over at her friend "Yeah... we will  
  
see I guess they do get along rather well she won't mind a little intervention"  
  
Thought of stopping it here but thought you would like a extra long chapter to make up for my lack of writing)  
  
Two Days Later!  
  
Pan fidgeted in her seat as she waited "Calm down" Whispered V. Luckily her last  
  
name was Smith so she was next to Pan "Sorry" She muttered. The class president walked  
  
on stage "Through out the history of this school many great minds have come and gone.  
  
When I was told to find someone to speak to our class I immediately thought of my older  
  
brother's class mate Trunks Briefs. He was the top of his class and now the most famous  
  
man in Japan. His GPA score was the highest this school has ever seen and no one has  
  
ever come even close to it till this year by our own valedictorian who was only .03 away  
  
from tying his score. When I first contacted him I feared he would be to busy to speak but  
  
he was more then willing. So here he is Mr. Trunks Briefs." Pan sighed watching as  
  
Trunks stepped on stage. "Twelve years ago I sat in the same seats as you are right now.  
  
Looking back over the years I see all of my mistakes but more so I see all I have done  
  
right. Learn from your mistakes instead of worrying about them. Wisdom knows no age  
  
and a good friend of mine has shown more wisdom in her near twenty years then I have  
  
ever seen in any of my companies employees or associates. She has a strong spirit, is  
  
always trying to help those around her and protects everyone she knows. She has her  
  
fathers strength and intelligence and her mother's beauty and will to never give up. I have  
  
known her all her life and have loved her like a sister for the longest time. But after three  
  
years of not seeing her because we were both busy I found I could not be with out her.  
  
She has done more things then any of you could imagine in your wildest dreams. I give  
  
you your valedictorian, Daughter of Gohan and Videl Son, Granddaughter of Mr. Satan  
  
and Goku Son and my fiance Pan Son" Everyone was silent save for the small group of  
  
people near the stage who were cheering and of course the media who had come to cover  
  
Trunks' speech. Pan was scarlet as she made her way to the stage. Soon the silence was  
  
broken by cheers and pouts, from the females in the audience. Pan growled at Trunks  
  
"Love the surprise but I'm going to kill you once I'm out of this dress" Of course the mike  
  
picked up the conversation and everyone laughed at the couples antics. Pan took a deep  
  
breath as Trunks sat in a chair behind her seeming to channel strength and courage to her  
  
mentally. "Well after that speech what am I supposed to say? Hum... These last four years  
  
have been interesting. Before I came here I was known as the granddaughter of Mr. Satan  
  
not Pan Son I had no personal identity. But for the first time I was not that title that has  
  
followed me around I was Pan Son. I have made many lasting friendships and have learned  
  
more from the students of this school then the teachers about life." a soft laugh echoed in  
  
the room. "Though many unexpected but pleasant surprises have come our way I only  
  
hope that life is as fun as college was... Congratulations class of 2004 may your futures be  
  
bright and may we all meet again... We finally made it!" Graduation finished rather quickly  
  
for Pan as she was swamped by media and inquiring females. "Miss Son when did Mr.  
  
Briefs propose?" "When is the wedding?" "Bitch!" The questions and comments were  
  
driving Pan insane "Enough!" Growled a low voice. Pan laughed as everyone backed up  
  
"Brat I'm always having to save your Tail..." Pan smiled "But I know you love it" Bulma  
  
smiled "Come on Pan lets get back to C.C. we have a lot of things to take care of" Pan  
  
smiled and nodded. Trunks made his way through the crowd to Pan sweeping her off of  
  
her feet literally. "come on Trunks put me down" Trunks laughed as the cameras snapped  
  
all around them "come on pan let the public have their pictures" Pan sighed "Fine I guess I  
  
better get use to this" She smiled nuzzling into his embrace posing for the pictures. They  
  
were finally together openly never again would they have to hid behind close doors just to  
  
have a normal conversation. Pan was extremely happy now for the wedding. There was a  
  
lot to be done and many plans. Was she truly ready for this? Later that night she found  
  
herself yet again sitting on the roof of C.C. not sure about anything. Her knees were  
  
tucked up to her chest and her head was resting on them "Brat why is it ever time I come  
  
up here for some peace your here?" Pan smiled lightly looking up "Because your the one  
  
who showed me this secluded spot" Vegeta grunted and sat down "what's wrong?" Pan  
  
sighed "I'm not sure if I'm up to the big wedding that Mom, Grandma and Bulma are  
  
planning... I don't much like the media nor do I much like crowds..." she shook her head  
  
"Then tell them" She glanced at Vegeta as if he were crazy "And be feed to the wolves! I  
  
think not!" Vegeta just laughed "Then your stuck brat... You might try talking to your  
  
mate but that's the only answer I can give you" Pan nodded stretching out on the roof  
  
"thanks Vegeta I knew I could count on you" Vegeta just shrugged before getting up and  
  
again returning inside the house.  
  
AN Alright hope you enjoy next chapter will be wedding plans and possibly if I can't think of enough wedding plan stuff then I'll add wedding stuff... Shrugs I guess we will see...  
  
RyuJouyou. 


	17. Epilogue

A/N I know I know... its been over a month but work got hectic... pouts sorry... well anyways after 3 viruses, 1 flu bug, 1 week of having my friend living with me... and 3 chapters of my summer school stuff completed Here is the next and FINAL chapter of Silent Hope... I know I promised wedding stuff but I'm only 17 I haven't planed a wedding I've only been the maid of Honor in 1 wedding and that's the ONLY wedding I've ever been to and it was very SMALL Soo... just gonna give a quick summery of the wedding... K alright here it goes!  
  
Epilogue  
  
One year later  
  
Pan sat outside on the roof of C.C. her eyes closed as she remembered the past  
  
few years... she had convinced her family both new and old to tone down the wedding  
  
only close relatives important businessmen and camera crews were there well and a HUGE  
  
army of bodyguards keeping everyone else out. She had enjoyed it and was scared stiff.  
  
But here she was a year after the wedding two days till their anniversary and only a month  
  
away from adding another member to the family. That's right she was pregnant... and by  
  
god she couldn't shake Trunks off for more then Five minutes... she was really starting to  
  
feel bad for Marron and Bra... Yeah she was an aunt... about two weeks after her wedding  
  
Bra and Goten made a double announcement... they were getting married as well and were  
  
expecting... Vegeta nearly had a heart attack then went on a rampage for not waiting till  
  
after the ceremony ,even though he didn't believe to much in the ceremony he just wanted  
  
an excuse to kill Goten. Their little girl was so cute with her thick head of black hair...  
  
luckily it was manageable like Bras but her eyes were defiantly Bras big and blue. She was  
  
so cute... Her name Lilly after her great-grandmother's favorite flower. Vegeta was not to  
  
happy about a Saiyan princess being named Lilly but he wasn't so happy about a princess  
  
named after a female undergarment either... The family was growing as was the population  
  
of Saiyans. Pan was snapped back into reality as her hearing picked up the all to familiar  
  
sound of a panicked Trunks coming after her "Pan where have you been?" Pan looked  
  
back up at Trunks "Here just enjoying the sunset" Trunks sighed nodding and sitting down  
  
next to Pan "You know we have to get going if we are going to make it to the wedding"  
  
Pan chuckled "I still can't believe that V and Uub were dating all that time and never told  
  
us" Trunks smirked "I knew but V wanted you to focus on school instead of her love life"  
  
Pan pouted and hit Trunks in the arm "Jerk... you kept that from me... how I don't know  
  
but I'm really going to hurt you once I can move again" Trunks just laughed wrapping his  
  
arm around her shoulder. Uub and V had started dating after knowing each other for three  
  
months they dated nearly a year in secrecy then a few months ago Uub had asked her to  
  
marry him... the wedding was tomorrow today was the rehearsal dinner. "Alright Alright  
  
I'm going..." Pan slowly stood up with the help of Trunks and made their way off the roof  
  
top. To go to the dinner...  
  
(skipping over the whole uub/V wedding stuff Sorry babes)  
  
One Month Later  
  
The group of friends and family sat in the waiting room of the hospital rather  
  
impatiently waiting. All was quiet almost to quiet... "TRUNKS I'M GOING TO  
  
FUCKING KILL YOU!" broke the silence of the waiting room... "Damn that girl has  
  
some lungs on her" V chuckled from a seat next to Uub "Wait till you see what she does  
  
to his hand... I nearly broke Goten's hand and I don't even train. She is a Saiyan  
  
remember" Bra smirked at the memory. The whole room broke out in laughter at that... as  
  
Goten whimpered nursing the now healed hand. Finally after about another twenty  
  
minutes and a few more choice words from Pan and a yelp from Trunks as she finally did  
  
break his hand the doctor came into the waiting room "Its a Boy" was all he said as he left  
  
to tend to Trunk's hand.  
  
Five years later  
  
Pan, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Marron, Radditz, Vitaleny and Uub sat around the large  
  
table in the backyard of C.C. the older adults were all inside. Out in the yard six little kids  
  
ran around. Goten and Bra's little girl (5)Lilly, Marron and Radditz's children (6) Bardock  
  
and their twins (boy) (4)Raden and (Girl)(4)Raina, Uub and V's twins (boy)(4)Lex and  
  
(girl)(4)Lana and Pan and Trunks' son (5)Gogeta Were all running around playing freeze  
  
tag. "So V how much longer till the next set comes along?" Pan Joked to her old friend  
  
"Hey I can't help it if Twins run in the family ever other generation" The whole group  
  
laughed "And for your information 7 months" the laughter died "Seriously?" V looked  
  
over at Uub who smiled and nodded "Yeah just found out a little over a week ago..." Pan,  
  
Marron and Bra jumped up tackling their old friend laughing "Congratulations V! Were so  
  
happy for you and Uub" V smiled hugging their friend.  
  
THE END...  
  
Ok Ok I know I totally ended this really bad but I'm sorry I have lost my insperation and I'm to busy to drag this story out any longer... maybe once school starts back up I'll get some more time and will write the M/R I have been promising Alright??? Shoot me for all I care... but here ya go the end finished YAH though it was mostly over last chapter so sue me... please don't!!!! I'm kidding!  
  
Alright I put up a preview for a sequel for Accedental Saiyan, if you don't know what that is its my other DBZ story its a BV but the sequel is a TP so hey go check out the story and the first chapter of the sequel and tell me which story you want first the spin off of this one or the sequel to AS please please please sorry it took so long but hey what can I say I'm a busy woman I need to start writing a story for my great grandma and I want to get both the Sequel to AS and the spin off to this story done before I go to the military so hurry up and tell me!!!!  
  
RyuJouyou 


End file.
